


El hijo pródigo de Smallville

by JuneP



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Romantic Friendship, Superman Played by Henry Cavill, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneP/pseuds/JuneP
Summary: Clark vuelve a Smallville después de siete años, y se reencuentra con Brooke, su amor de la adolescencia y la chica a la que nunca ha olvidado. ¿Podrá Brooke perdonar siete años de ausencia? Es una historia romántica basada en el Clark del hombre de acero.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Reencuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer fanfic que escribo sobre Superman, de hecho soy bastante nueva en el mundo de los fanfics. Intentaré mantenerme lo más fiel al canon posible, excepto por el hecho de que Lois y Clark en esta historia nunca serán pareja. Desde el principio el interés romántico de Clark, será Brooke, su amiga de la adolescencia. 
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes de DC no me pertenecen y no saco beneficio con esta historia. Solo me pertenecen los personajes originales como Brooke.  
> Por favor no copies ni plagies esta historia.
> 
> Gracias ^^
> 
> PD: En mi imaginación, Clark es Henry Cavill y Brooke es Diana Agron.
> 
> PD: se agradecen las opiniones.

—¡Brooke! —oí que Martha me llamaba desde el patio trasero de la casa. Me asomé por la puerta y vi que se dirigía hacia la pickup roja que solía usar Clark. Normalmente evitaba pensar en él, en la persona que solía ser mi amigo, y de la que llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber nada. 

¿Y por qué intentaba no pensar en Clark? 

Fácil. 

Dolía. 

Pensar en Clark dolía. Especialmente porque hacía muchos años que no sabía nada de él. La última vez que le había visto fue la noche de mi decimonoveno cumpleaños, cuando se despidió de mí en plena festividad local, antes de desaparecer y dejarme sola en mitad de un maizal. Recuerdo que al principio pensé que me estaba gastando una broma de mal gusto, pero al día siguiente, cuando comprendí que se había ido de verdad, el dolor fue demoledor.

_“—Ya lo hemos hablado un millón de veces. No lo entiendes, Brooke. —dijo sin perder la serenidad que tanto le caracterizaba._

_—¿El qué, Clark?_

_—No entiendes lo que es sentir que no perteneces a ningún lugar. Lo que es crecer y vivir sin saber quién eres._

_Habíamos tenido la misma conversación un centenar de veces, y al igual que la primera vez, sus palabras me molestaron._

_—Yo sí sé quien eres. —dije dando un paso en su dirección. —Eres Clark Kent, el chico más inteligente y reservado del pueblo. Este es tu sitio, y claro que perteneces a este lugar, perteneces a este pueblo, a tu familia, y a…a mí. Me perteneces a mi. —terminé con voz temblorosa._

_No sé porqué dije esa última frase. Probablemente porque así lo sentía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Estaba terriblemente enamorada del chico de la granja. Yo, que siempre había soñado con crecer y abandonar Smallville para irme a Metrópolis, lo que más ansiaba ahora era que la persona que tenía delante se quedase en este pequeño pueblo. A mi lado. Para siempre._

_—Brooke, por favor no digas esas cosas. —murmuró él en tono suplicante._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Porque me confunden._

_—A mí también. —asentí dándole la razón._

_Agaché la cabeza y me concentré en la gravilla que había bajo mis pies. Mi instinto me decía que daba igual lo que dijera, Clark iba a abandonarme de todos modos esa noche. No me di cuenta de que se me habían saltado las lágrimas hasta que me sujetó la barbilla y me alzó el rostro con delicadeza._

_—No llores, por favor —rogó mientras limpiaba una lágrima con su pulgar. Acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró fijamente._

_—No te vayas. —sollocé poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas._

_Clark cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente sobre la mía._

_—Tengo que hacerlo. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie._

_Negué con la cabeza. Clark me abrazó y yo hundí el rostro en su pecho. Me limité a llorar durante un rato, y él estuvo ahí, reteniéndome._

_—Shh, por favor Brooke, no llores más. —mientras hablaba acarició mi espalda suavemente. Mi corazón saltó tan fuerte que estaba segura de que Clark lo había notado. —Brooke, necesito que me prometas una cosa._

_Me encogí de hombros sin apartarme y sin dejar de abrazarle, para que supiera que estaba escuchando._

_—Quiero que te cuides, y quiero que seas libre y feliz —susurró._

_Tardé unos instantes en entender y procesar que eso era todo, que el chico del que estaba enamorada se estaba despidiendo de mí. Yo tenía un millón de cosas que decirle, y parecía que él ya me lo había dicho todo._

_—¿Y por qué tengo que prometerte eso? —pregunté apartándome con brusquedad de su cuerpo—. Si de verdad te importara, no te marcharías, Kent._

_—¿Kent? —Clark levantó las cejas y me miró confuso. Era la primera vez que usaba su apellido para referirme a él._

_—Sí. Kent. —repetí—. Si te vas, para mi dejaras de ser Clark, porque me habrás roto el corazón. Y el Clark que yo conozco, jamás haría eso._

_—Brooke, por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil._

_Miré sus profundos ojos azules y pude ver el enorme sufrimiento que había tras ellos. Ante todo, Clark siempre había sido mi apoyo incondicional y algo me decía que, aunque se me rompiera el corazón en mil pedazos irreparables, lo que él necesitaba de mí en ese momento era lo mismo. Necesitaba que yo fuera su apoyo. Así que me rendí._

_—¿A dónde vas?-logré preguntar._

_—No lo sé._

_—¿Cuándo vas a volver?_

_—No lo sé._

_—¿Vas a mantener el contacto?_

_—Lo intentaré._

_—¿Vas a olvidarme? —se me rompió la voz al hacer esa pregunta._

_—Jamás podría olvidarte. —aseguró con firmeza—. ¿Vas a olvidarme tú a mí?_

_—Tampoco podría. —murmuré derrotada._

_—¿Puedo darte un abrazo más antes de irme? —preguntó en voz baja._

_Sin responder, fui yo la que cerró la distancia que nos separaba y le abracé la cintura. Por segunda vez en esa noche, escondí mi rostro en su pecho y él apoyó su cabeza sobre la mía._

_—Voy a echar esto de menos. —habló contra mi pelo._

_—Yo también._

_—Cuídate, Brooke. —fue lo único que dijo cuando me soltó._

  
  


_Dos palabras. Dos palabras cargadas de significado. Observé atónita cómo se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia la carretera que unía mi casa con la suya. Mientras Clark se alejaba sin mirar atrás, algo se removió dentro de mi, alterando todas las fibras de mi cuerpo y entonces eché a correr._

_—¡Clark! ¡Espera! —chillé._

_Él se paró en seco y giró sobre sus talones._

_Cuando llegué a su altura di un salto y él me atrapó entre sus musculosos brazos, como si pudiera anticiparse a mis actos. Enredé mis manos detrás de su cuello y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, uní mis labios a los suyos. Le besé como nunca había besado a nadie, apretándole contra mí y dejando libres mis sentimientos. Cuando me di cuenta de que Clark no reaccionaba, me aparté ligeramente arrepentida. Sin abrir los ojos y sin apartar las manos de mi cintura, Clark me depositó en el suelo con cuidado._

_—Brooke —mi nombre se escapó de sus labios en un susurro._

_—Clark —respondí suavemente._

_—Brooke —se acercó a mí y por fin abrió los ojos—. Brooke —repitió mi nombre haciendo que me entraran muchas ganas de tocarle. Nuestros labios estaban a dos centímetros._

_—Clark, lo siento yo no debería… —no pude terminar la frase porque esta vez fue él, quien unió su boca a la mía impidiéndome continuar. Me estrechó contra sus brazos y me dio un beso suave y dulce. Un beso que era a la vez comienzo y despedida. Introdujo su lengua con timidez dentro de mi boca y yo sentí que me derretía. Cuando se separó me dedicó su típica sonrisa perfecta y yo contuve el aliento sin saber que decir, ni en que lugar nos dejaba eso._

_—Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. Yo nunca me habría atrevido. —sonrió Clark. De repente parecía muy feliz._

_Le devolví la sonrisa esperanzada._

_—Clark, yo te qui... —su enorme mano tapó mi boca y su expresión se endureció._

_—No lo digas, Brooke. —imploró—. Porque si te escucho decirlo no voy a poder irme._

_Asentí notando como las lágrimas volvían a mis ojos. Después de todo, Clark iba a irse de todos modos. ¿Qué esperaba yo?, ¿retenerle con un beso?_

_Retiró la mano de mi boca y me observó durante unos segundos con los ojos brillantes. Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr desapareciendo en mitad de la noche, antes de que pudiera decir adiós.”_

—¡Brooke! —volví a la realidad cuando Martha me llamó nuevamente—.¡Voy un segundo a casa de Andy, necesitan un poco de ayuda con los preparativos de mañana!

—¡Vale! —grité desde el porche.

—¿Te las apañaras con el resto de la receta tu sola?

—Claro, no te preocupes. Vete tranquila, Martha.

—Gracias, cariño. —me hizo un gesto con la mano y se subió a la camioneta.

Cuando Martha se fue, volví a internarme en la casa. Atravesé el salón y ese día no pude evitar detenerme a mirar la vieja fotografía que colgaba de la pared, en la que Clark y yo posábamos sonrientes en la graduación, tan solo unos meses antes de que él se marchase. Acaricié con el dedo índice su rostro y me pregunté si algún día volvería a verle. 

Molesta conmigo misma decidí regresar a la cocina, hacía tiempo que me había acostumbrado a la vida sin Clark, y dejar mi mente vagar por los recuerdos solo me aportaría sufrimiento. 

Con el fin de alejar esos pensamientos, leí en voz alta la receta del libro de repostería que Martha había dejado abierto para mí, y me puse a hacer los muffins que Jamie, mi hermana, necesitaba vender en su último día de instituto.

Estaba tan concentrada en mi tarea que perdí la noción del tiempo. Cuando terminé de mezclar los ingredientes, vertí la mezcla en el molde y lo introduje en el horno. Puse el temporizador y me senté. Estaba realmente cansada. Apoyé los brazos en la mesa y escondí la cabeza dentro. Cerré los ojos y traté de dejar la mente en blanco, como había aprendido a hacer en clase de yoga. No me duró mucho, ya que al cabo de un rato escuché la puerta del porche abrirse.

—Martha, lo siento. He hecho lo que he podido, pero creo que la repostería no es lo mío. —hablé sin despegar la frente de la mesa.

Al no recibir respuesta por su parte, levanté la cabeza extrañada y me quedé atónita porque delante de mí se alzaba un cambiado e imponente Clark Kent.

No era posible. 

No podía ser. 

Parpadeé con fuerza un par de veces, pero cuando volví a abrir los ojos, Clark seguía ahí y parecía igual de impactado que yo. Estaba de pie al lado de la puerta, incluso más alto que la última vez que le había visto. Tenía el pelo revuelto y una barba mal recortada que ocultaba parte de su rostro. Llevaba vaqueros, una camiseta gris raída y encima una camisa, también gris, con los botones desabrochados, colgando del hombro tenía una gran mochila. 

La humedad que se acumulaba en mis ojos dificultaba que pudiera seguir estudiándole.

—Hola, Brooke. —fue lo único que dijo para romper el silencio.

Me levanté de la silla de golpe. Su voz sonaba más grave de lo que recordaba y me ponía los pelos de punta.

¿En serio?, ¿llevaba diez años sin verme y eso era todo lo que tenía que decir?

Sin dejar de mirarme, depositó con delicadeza la mochila en el suelo. Me di cuenta entonces, que sus ojos brillaban visiblemente emocionados.

—Te veo bien. —añadió dedicándome una amplia sonrisa. Automáticamente retrocedí y me choqué contra la encimera.

La sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro y se convirtió en una mueca extraña. Me agarré el final de la trenza y la retorcí, algo que hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa.

—Brooke, ¿estás… —antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el horno comenzó a pitar.

Agradecí enormemente al universo la distracción, me agaché y abrí la puerta para poder sacar la bandeja. Lo había hecho tan rápido y estaba tan nerviosa, que había olvidado ponerme los guantes. Grité cuando me quemé la piel y solté la bandeja en el acto. Antes de que los muffins aterrizaran en el suelo, ya tenía a Clark a mi lado. Cuando me cogió la mano para examinarla no pude evitar sentirme aturdida por la calidez de su piel. Me empujó con suavidad hacia la mesa, me ayudó a sentarme y me habló en voz baja. 

—Voy a ponerte hielo para que no se inflame. —informó mirándome directamente a los ojos. 

Sin decir nada más, se dirigió al congelador y sacó una bolsa de guisantes. La envolvió en un trapo y la colocó con delicadeza sobre mi piel magullada. En ese instante, al sentir el frío del hielo, fui consciente de que todo era real. Clark estaba realmente aquí, en su cocina, conmigo, y entonces, las lágrimas que se agolpaban detrás de mi ojos brotaron de golpe.

—Brooke, tranquila. Es una quemadura superficial, te pondrás bien. —aseguró. 

Tener a Clark arrodillado en el suelo delante de mí, sujetándome la mano como si la vida dependiera de ello, era lo último que había imaginado. En mis sueños, Clark nunca volvía. Y yo siempre corría para alcanzarlo, pero nunca lo conseguía.

Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y me secó las lágrimas con cuidado. Eso me recordó a cuando teníamos dieciséis años y me caí de la bicicleta. Antes de que pudiera procesar que me había caído ya tenía a Clark a mi lado, ayudándome a incorporarme. La situación era parecida y a la vez muy distinta a la de entonces. Porque en aquel momento sentí a Clark más cerca que nunca y ahora, aún teniéndole delante, le sentía tan lejos que parecía que éramos de planetas distintos.

—¿Clark? Hijo, ¿eres tú? —la voz de Martha resonó en alguna parte.

No me había dado cuenta de que había regresado. Estaba demasiado conmocionada como para notar algo que no fuera la presencia de Clark. Él me dedicó una mirada tierna antes de coger mi mano libre para que reemplazara a la suya, sujetando el hielo contra la piel herida.

—Claro que soy yo, mamá. —se levantó y abrió los brazos para abrazar a su madre. 

—No me has avisado de que venías. —reprochó su madre, aún abrazándole—. Te habría preparado tu comida favorita.

Clark se rió por lo bajo.

Cuando se separaron, Martha fue consciente de en qué estado se encontraba la cocina, con el horno abierto, los muffins en el suelo y conmigo hecha un mar de lágrimas. 

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Martha juntando las cejas.

—Se ha quemado la mano al abrir el horno —intervino Clark.

—Ven conmigo —dijo adelantándose—. Tengo una crema buenísima para las quemaduras.

Martha me guió al baño y, una vez más, sentí que era la madre cuidadosa que hacía tiempo que había perdido. 

Cuando regresamos a la cocina, todo estaba recogido. Clark estaba de pie al lado de la puerta y me miró con tanta intensidad que tuve que apartar el rostro. 

—Brooke, ¿qué te parece si hacemos de nuevo esos muffins? —preguntó Martha con una sonrisa—. Mientras tanto, Clark puede ponernos a las dos al día, ¿verdad, cielo? —observó a su hijo con adoración.

Negué con la cabeza. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era saber en qué había andado metido Clark en estos años que llevaba sin verle. Bastante shock me había supuesto volver a verle en persona.

—No te preocupes Martha, ya compraré algo en el centro. —murmuré con rapidez—. Quiero irme a descansar.

La mujer asintió sin rechistar, probablemente porque me conocía muy bien y, seguramente, porque la única vez que me había visto así de alterada fue cuando su hijo se había marchado. 

—Hijo, ¿puedes acercar a Brooke a su casa?

—No hace falta, Martha. —no le di a Clark la oportunidad de pronunciarse—. Prefiero ir andando. —hablé atropelladamente mientras me dirigía a toda prisa a la puerta—.Adiós. —Pasé al lado de Clark sin mirarle.

Ni siquiera me dirigí a mi coche que estaba aparcado al lado del granero de los Kent. La mano me dolía lo suficiente como para no querer conducir en ese momento. Ya volvería a por ella cuando estuviera más tranquila.

Me sorprendió lo rápido que conseguí llegar a casa andando, durante el trayecto de vuelta no había podido evitar revivir todo el momento con Clark en mi mente, una y otra vez. 

Cuando llegué a casa, me metí en el baño, quizás una ducha me ayudaría a despejarme. Observé mi reflejo en el espejo, estaba muy lejos del buen aspecto con el que había salido de casa esa mañana. La trenza se me había desecho prácticamente, y tenía el cabello rubio manchado de chocolate. El rímel se me había corrido ligeramente y parecía un mapache. Y además, mi vestido estaba manchado de huevo y harina. En ese pésimo estado me encontraba por fuera. Por dentro, estaba mucho peor. 

Había fantaseado con mi reencuentro con Clark muchas veces. Y lo había imaginado de un millón de maneras distintas. Algunas veces le besaba, otras le abrazaba, pero nunca imaginé que en realidad lo que ocurriría sería que yo ni siquiera tendría el valor de abrir la boca, y que además, me quemaría la mano en el proceso.

Respiré hondo. 

El hijo pródigo había vuelto a Smallville.


	2. Digno de ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark va a buscar a Brooke a su casa, y se la encuentra ligeramente borracha. Ella, incitada por el alcohol le dice todo lo que piensa y siente.

Después de la ducha me sentí mucho mejor. Me puse el pijama, que consistía en un pantalón bastante corto y una camiseta oversize, que ni siquiera estaban emparejados. Me enrollé la toalla en el pelo y salí del cuarto de baño. 

Me senté en la cama y me desenredé el cabello empezando por las puntas. Mi hermana dormía hoy en casa de su novio, cosa que agradecí enormemente porque no sabía cómo iba a explicarle a Jamie el estado de agitación en el que me encontraba. 

_ <<Hola Jamie, ¿te acuerdas de Clark? Sí, el que era mi mejor amigo. Pues ha vuelto al pueblo. Y sí, es el mismo al que no pude terminar de confesarle mis sentimientos cuando era una cría. El mismo que se fue para encontrarse a sí mismo destruyéndome a mí por el camino.>> _

Sacudí la cabeza y me obligué a apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente. No sabía cuánto tiempo pensaba quedarse Clark en Smallville pero, lo que sí sabía era que tenía que mantenerme alejada de él todo lo que fuera posible. Yo ya había llorado su perdida y si volvía a dejarle entrar en mi vida seguro que lo lamentaría. 

Bajé a la cocina y saqué una cerveza fresquita de la nevera. Antes de darme cuenta, ya me había bebido dos, y empezaba a notarme un poquitín borracha. Cuando cogí la tercera, sonó el timbre. Le di un trago a mi bebida y sin soltar el botellín abrí la puerta. En mi porche estaba el objeto de mis males de cabeza. Clark llevaba una camiseta gris de cuello de pico, unos vaqueros y se había afeitado un poco, lo que me permitía ver su cara mejor.

-Buenas noches, Brooke.-sonrió cuando habló haciendo que algo se removiera dentro de mí.

Enfadada conmigo misma cerré la puerta, pero él movió la mano con rapidez evitando que se cerrase en sus narices. Suspiré y volví a abrir.

-¿Qué quieres, _Kent_?-pregunté fastidiada.

Juraría que le vi fruncir ligeramente el ceño cuando le llamé por su apellido. 

-Mi madre me ha pedido que te traiga esto.-agitó una bolsa en el aire.

Rodé los ojos y no respondí.

-Son unos muffins para la venta de tu hermana y un ungüento que ha preparado para tu mano.-explicó con sencillez.

-¿Y has venido hasta mi casa porque te manda tu madre?-entrecerré los ojos.

-Sí-contestó automáticamente. -Bueno, no.-rectificó.-También he venido porque quería verte. 

¡Pum!

Mis tripas se revolvieron tanto que me sentí ligeramente mareada.

-He traído tu furgoneta.-añadió al ver que yo no respondía.

Sin decir nada, dejé la botella en el mueble del recibidor y extendí la mano buena para que me diera la bolsa. Al cogerla, nuestras pieles se rozaron y me odié por la oleada de sentimientos que azotaron mi corazón. 

<<Para, Brooke. Lo has superado.>>

-Dale las gracias a Martha.-dije sin mirarle.

-Brooke, ¿podemos hablar?-preguntó con cautela.

-¿Hablar?-se me escapó una carcajada amarga.

-Sí, me gustaría hablar contigo. Explicarte algunas cosas. 

-¿Explicarme algunas cosas? No necesito que me des explicaciones, _Kent_.-volví a centrar mis ojos en él.

-No me llames así, por favor.-suplicó.

-¿Por qué? Es tu apellido.

-Creía que para ti era Clark.

-Clark me abandonó hace mucho tiempo. 

Por la cara que puso parecía que acaba de darle una bofetada. Mi reproche no le sentó bien. 

-Brooke sí tan solo me dejaras explicártelo.

-¿Explicarme qué?, ¿qué eras mi mejor amigo y me abandonaste?, ¿qué en diez años no has dado ni una señal de vida?-estallé sin querer.-No hace falta que me expliques nada, porque todo eso ya lo sé.-la valentía que me estaba haciendo hablar era fruto del alcohol, lo tenía claro, pero eso no impidió que me callara. -¿Y qué quieres? Ya sé que has vuelto, no sé cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte, pero ya me rompiste el corazón una vez, y no voy a permitir que vuelvas a hacerlo. Así que si pretendes volver aquí y que seamos otra vez amiguitos y hacer como que no ha pasado nada, te aconsejo que te vayas y dejes de perder el tiempo.

-No es eso lo que pretendo, Brooke.-contestó sin perder la calma.

-¿Ah, no? ¿No quieres que vuelva a estar en tu vida? Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí, eh?-la furia en mi voz comenzaba a ser palpable.

-No necesito que vuelvas a entrar en mi vida, Brooke. Tu nunca te has ido, siempre estás conmigo. 

Sus palabras me sentaron como un tiro en pleno estómago. Di un paso hacia atrás y me aparté de la puerta. Cogí la cerveza y le di otro trago. Necesitaba más alcohol para soportar la conversación.

-Aunque no lo sepas, tú has sido mi compañera de viaje, la persona por la que he sacado fuerzas cuando quería abandonar y la única en la que he pensado cada noche antes de irme a dormir.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-entrecerré los ojos. Todo esto comenzaba a parecer una locura tremenda.

-No sé cuánto tiempo voy a poder quedarme-entró en mi casa y cerró la puerta.-Lo que sí sé, es que no puedo pasar un segundo más sin ti.

-¿Con cuántas chicas has ligado para tener el discurso preparado?-pregunté asqueada.

-¿Ligado?

Parecía no comprender mi pregunta.

-Sí, debes haber tenido muchas mujeres calentando tu cama, es más que evidente. El Clark que yo conozco jamás hablaría así. Preferiría esconder sus sentimientos y fingir que nadie le importaba.

-Brooke, sabes que eso no es cierto. Mis padres me importaban, y tú. Tú eres la única persona de este pueblo, aparte de mi madre, que siempre me ha importado. Cuando me fui era un crío asustado lleno de preguntas sin respuesta. 

-¿Crees que por dejarte barba eres un hombre?-elevé la voz más de lo necesario.

-No.-respondió sereno.-Creo que lo soy porque ahora tengo el valor de decirte las cosas que no te dije en su momento.-cogió aire antes de continuar. -Porque ahora sé quién soy, y porque ahora creo que soy digno de ti.

-¿Digno de mí?, ¿pero tú te estás oyendo?-no pude contenerlo más y le grité. -¡Ya eras digno de mí antes de irte! Para mí eras Clark Kent, el chico de la granja, y no necesitaba nada más. Pero para ti, era más importante encontrar tu identidad que yo. Me dejaste aquí sola con la cabeza llena de preguntas y el corazón roto por un amor no correspondido. Estaba tan enamorada de ti, que la sola idea de dejar Smallville para ir a la universidad sin saber si tu regresarías o no, se me hacía un mundo.-cuando terminé de soltarle todo lo que sentía mi pecho subía y bajaba con violencia.

-Pero tú te fuiste.-su cara se torció indicando confusión. -Mi madre me lo contó cuando vine a buscarte.

-¿Cuándo viniste a buscarme?, ¿de qué hablas?

-Volví cuando cumpliste veinte años. Hacía un año que no nos veíamos y te echaba de menos. No podía imaginar la idea de no verte el día de tu cumpleaños. Ni siquiera se lo dije a mi madre porque quería darte una sorpresa, pero cuando llegué me contó que acababas de irte a Metrópolis, a la universidad.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió llamarme?-no pude contener el dolor al preguntar.

-No quería estropear tu sueño. Mi madre a veces me hablaba de ti y de como te veía, y yo no quería interponerme.

-Mi sueño-dije asintiendo.-Sí, tuve que obligarme a irme a cumplir un sueño que había dejado de tener sentido para mí.-le di otro trago a la cerveza y me la terminé. -¿Sabes? Podrías no haberme devuelto el beso, me habrías ahorrado muchísimo sufrimiento.-comenté con sorna.-Te hubieras ido sin más, y yo lo habría superado... El desamor. Pero tuviste que besarme y hacerlo más difícil, tuviste que darme la esperanza de que sentías algo por mí. Y yo, como una tonta me quedé aquí tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido durante casi un año entero. 

-Pero Brooke, tu me besaste primero.-sonrió con cariño. -La chica que había estado siempre a mi lado, la chica que me había defendido en clase, la chica que siempre había estado fuera de mis posibilidades, la chica de la que había estado siempre enamorado. ¿Cómo esperabas que no te devolviera el beso?-me miró fijamente antes de seguir hablando. -Pues claro que te besé Brooke, porque me moría de ganas de hacerlo y porque ese beso revolvió cada fibra de mi ser. He estado solo mucho tiempo, y cuando sentía que no podía más y que me sumía en la oscuridad absoluta, tu luz siempre me encontraba.

-No entiendo qué estás diciendo.-Di un paso atrás. Esto empezaba a parecerme una broma de muy mal gusto. -Es tarde, márchate.

Clark no se movió.

-Por favor.-imploré.

-¿Me dejas echar un vistazo a tu mano?

-No, Clark. Por favor. Vete. No me hagas llamar al Sheriff.- sin darle tiempo a responder me interné nuevamente en el salón. Escuché el sonido de la puerta que indicaba que Clark me había dejado sola, y solté todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en las costillas. Estaba jodida, bien jodida.


	3. El chico de la granja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo de transición, Clark no aparece como tal, pero a partir del siguiente va a salir bastante ;)

Cuando el despertador sonó esa mañana me quise morir. Tenía un dolor de cabeza tan grande que por un momento creí que me iba a estallar. Fogonazos de la noche anterior cruzaron por mi mente. Aunque no recordaba todo nítidamente porque terminé tomándome cuatro cervezas, pero sí recordaba que Clark había venido a traerme unos muffins y a alterar mi mundo con sus mentiras. 

Era increíble que yo le pidiera distancia y él respondiera diciéndome que había venido a buscarme un año después de haberse ido. La de sufrimiento que podíamos habernos ahorrado se me antojaba delirante. Sobre todo porque un año era el plazo que yo me había dado para esperar su regreso. Me había ido del pueblo la noche antes de mi cumpleaños. Prefería pasar el día en una ciudad nueva y extraña, en vez de en Smallville, porque la sola idea de que se cumpliera el plazo y que Clark no hubiera venido a buscarme se me hacía muy dolorosa. 

Duré dos años en Metrópolis. Después, cuando mi padre murió, tuve que volver a Smallville a hacerme cargo de mi hermana menor. Antes de volver había conseguido unas prácticas como fotógrafa en el Daily Planet, eso me abrió la puerta directa a trabajar en el periódico local. La pena era que el sueldo no alcanzaba, y eso que muchas veces colaboraba también con la revista del pueblo, y cubría los eventos importantes de los pueblos de alrededor. 

Mi hermana Jamie, siempre me decía que podría ganarme la vida como fotógrafa de bodas, pero a mí eso no me gustaba. Me gustaba captar a la gente natural, cuando no se daban cuentan, sentía que cuando las personas posaban para una fotografía perdían un poquito del encanto que les hacía ser reales. 

No me daba para pagar las facturas, la comida y el instituto de Jamie, así que por eso trabajaba a tiempo parcial en el bar más famoso del pueblo, el Ace of Clubs. La mayor parte de mis turnos se concentraban entre semana, que solía ser más relajado, aunque muchos fines de semana, especialmente si había partidos o ferias locales me tocaba trabajar. Esos días sí que era agotador, porque tenía que hacer el trabajo de fotógrafa antes de ponerme detrás de la barra a atender a los clientes. No es que fuera el trabajo de mis sueños pero tampoco podía quejarme, a fin de cuentas, era el dinero que nos mantenía a Jamie y a mí. Y tampoco es que me quedara mucho tiempo trabajando ahí, cuando terminara el verano, Jamie se iría a la universidad, y yo ya no tendría razones para seguir en aquel pueblo. Aún no había decidido que iba a hacer, pero lo más probable es que volviera a escribir al Daily Planet. 

Me levanté de la cama y bajé a la cocina. En la encimera estaba la bolsa que me había dado Clark la noche anterior. Ni siquiera la había abierto, me había limitado a seguir bebiendo y luego me fui a dormir, sin cenar.

Encendí la cafetera y mientras esperaba a que el café se hiciera, abrí la bolsa de Martha. Dentro había un tupper de proporciones épicas lleno de muffins de chocolate, el olor del azúcar llenó toda la estancia en cuanto abrí la tapa. En ese momento mis tripas rugieron, así que saqué un muffin para acompañar el café y me tomé un ibuprofeno para el dolor de cabeza. Me esperaba un día bastante ajetreado, tenía que llevarle los muffins a Jamie antes de que se fuera al instituto, ir a trabajar, editar muchísimas fotos, y por la tarde tenía turno en el bar. Los viernes como ese, habiendo feria en Smallville seguro que se llenaría. Por suerte ese día terminaría a una hora medianamente decente.

Después de desayunar me sentí mucho mejor. Me duché, me preparé a toda prisa y salí corriendo. Cuando vi la furgoneta en la puerta, no pude evitar que se me encogieran las tripas al dudar si había sido o no, justa con Clark. Me convencí que esa acción no suplía el daño hecho de siete años de ausencia. No tenía porqué ser simpática con él si volvía a encontrármelo, podía limitarme a darle las gracias problema solucionado.

Ese día no quería distraerme más de la cuenta, así que me puse la música en cuanto pisé la oficina y estuve sumida en la tarea de editar la luz de las fotografías toda la mañana, hasta que el móvil me sonó cerca de la hora de comer.

Me extrañó ver el nombre de mi hermana en mi pantalla. Era raro que me llamara, ella era más de mandar audios kilométricos.

-Jamie, ¿qué ocurre?-pregunté alarmada.

-Brooke. Es Clark.-mi hermana sonaba bastante agitada.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-la ansiedad se apoderó de mi voz.

-Ha vuelto al pueblo, creo que acabo de verle salir de la tienda de Ben.

Cuando comprendí que Clark no estaba en peligro, me relajé.

-Ya.

-Brooke, ¿lo sabías?, ¿por qué no me has dicho nada? Te podría haber llamado antes.-mi hermana parecía preocupada.

-Jamie-la corté-no te preocupes por mi. No quiero hablarlo. Probablemente está de paso y en unos días se marchará.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres hablar? Si quieres hoy puedo cenar en casa.

-Jamie, tenías planes con Trevor, no los rompas por mí por favor. Estoy bien. Además, estoy muy cansada, cuando llegue a casa solo voy a querer acostarme.

-¿Segura?

-Si.

-Vale, el domingo nos vemos entonces. Si necesitas algo me llamas. O si quieres que vaya mañana me avisas.

-Mañana tengo turno doble en el bar. El domingo nos vemos, _pequeñaja_.

-Vale.

Cuando colgué el teléfono y vi la hora, me di cuenta de que si no salía ya, no podría ir a la feria a hacer fotos antes de que empezara mi turno en el bar. Cerré el portátil y lo guardé en la funda, cogí un sándwich en la máquina de vending y me despedí de todos antes de irme. Menos mal que iba adelantada con las fotos del periódico porque si no no habría podido tener todo el trabajo terminado a tiempo.

La tarde pasó rápido, el bar estaba tan concurrido que no tuve tiempo ni para parar ni un segundo. Eso me distrajo de pensar en Clark, y para cuando llegó la hora de la cena y terminó mi turno me sorprendió que ya hubiera pasado el día. Mañana, sábado, seguro que sería mucho peor.

De vuelta a casa, estuve tentada de parar en casa de los Kent para darle las gracias a Martha. Era algo perfectamente normal, y que había hecho muchas veces, pero la diferencia es que ahora en la casa también estaba su hijo. Por mi salud mental, decidí tomar un desvío alternativo para no tentar a la suerte.

Agradecí tener un bote preparado de macarrones con queso, le puse agua al recipiente y mientras esperaba que se hiciera en el microondas me serví una copa de vino. Y entonces, me permití pensar durante unos minutos en el chico de la granja.


	4. Rabia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un tipo acosa a Brooke mientras trabaja en el bar y justo aparece nuestro querido Clark.

El sábado me levanté tan tarde que directamente me puse a preparar la comida. Había comprado esa semana un kilo de carne picada, así que decidí hacer boloñesa que nos daría a mi hermana y a mí para un par de comidas. Cuando el olor del tomate y el orégano inundaron la cocina no pude evitar sonreír, me encantaba cocinar, a excepción de la repostería que no era lo mío. 

Recogí el periódico del porche y lo leí mientras comía. Era una de esas personas que todavía leía en papel. Después de comer, me duché y me preparé. Tenía turno doble y no saldría hasta las once, así que me decidí por ropa cómoda, vaqueros, deportivas y camisa.

Cuando pasé por delante de la casa de los Kent no pude evitar pensar si Clark se habría vuelto a marchar. No había vuelto a saber nada de él desde el jueves por la noche, así que era lo más probable. Eso corroboraba que había hecho bien no siguiéndole la corriente ni dejándome embaucar. No podía evitar que una pequeña parte de mi siguiese con la absurda esperanza de volvernos a encontrar, pero supuse que era mejor así. Lo poco que le había visto había hecho que me pusiera a beber cerveza un jueves por la noche. Estaba claro que me iba a costar olvidar su incursión, pero es lo que tiene la vida, que cuando menos te lo esperas, te da un revés. Y a mi, la vida ya me había dado unos cuantos.

***

-¿Quieres que me quede yo con la mesa tres?-preguntó Anthony. 

Negué con la cabeza.

-No me dan miedo cuatro borrachos, Tony. Sé apañármelas.-contesté antes de salir con la bandeja cargada de cubatas para la mesa de forasteros, otra vez. 

Todas y cada una de las veces que había ido a su mesa había tenido que soportar sus gilipolleces. Si me dieran un dólar por cada piropo indeseado que me habían dedicado en un bar, ahora mismo viviría en una mansión en Metrópolis. Esa vez uno de ellos, probablemente el más idiota de todos, decidió ir un paso más allá.

-¡Eh, guapa!-me llamó entre risotadas.

Me mordí la lengua para no mandarle a la mierda, y suspiré.

-¿Me das tú número?

-No.-contesté dejando la última copa en la mesa.

Sus amigotes se echaron a reír.

-Venga no seas estirada y dame tu número. Tienes cara de necesitar un buen polvo.-comentó en tono jocoso.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para mandarle a la mierda, alguien intervino.

-Tu tienes cara de necesitar una paliza, así que si quieres salimos fuera y te doy la educación que no te han dado tus padres.-amenazó Clark, situándose a mi lado.

Todos ellos se callaron de golpe, probablemente porque Clark les sacaba dos cabezas y sus músculos eran más que evidentes.

Me giré hacia él asombrada. Conocía a Clark desde hacía muchísimos años y nunca le había visto amenazar a nadie. Ni siquiera se defendía de los compañeros que le hacían bullying. 

Permanecí quieta unos segundos, digiriendo la situación. Cuando me di cuenta de que no había nada que temer y que nadie iba a pegar a nadie, volví con la bandeja vacía a la barra. Intenté no alterarme más de lo que ya estaba. No me gustaban ese tipo de situaciones y tampoco necesitaba que nadie acudiera a mi ayuda. Por desgracia tenía experiencia lidiando con ello y sabía defenderme sola. Además, lo último que necesitaba añadir a la situación era la presencia de Clark. ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Clark desde el otro lado de la barra.

Despegué la vista del vaso que estaba secando en ese momento y le miré. Sus ojos azules parecían ansiosos y en ese momento lo sentí, la necesidad de acortar la distancia que nos separaba y reconfortarlo. Ese pensamiento me provocó mucho vértigo. 

-Sí.-esa palabra provocó que él frunciera el ceño. -Y no voy a darte las gracias. No necesito que nadie interfiera por mi.-añadí en tono brusco.

-Oh, vale. Lo siento.-asintió.

-No tienes que disculparte. Simplemente te estoy diciendo que la próxima vez no te metas.

-¿Va haber próxima vez?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Siempre la hay.

-¡Qué triste!

No le contesté. Seguí secando los vasos y dejándolos de vuelta en la barra. Y sí, era muy triste tener que aguantar y lidiar ese tipo de comportamientos.

-¿A qué hora sales?

Me puse tiesa como un palo.

-¿Por qué?-cuestioné devolviéndole la mirada.

-Me gustaría acompañarte a casa.

-No es necesario.

-Brooke, ¿y si esos tíos están esperándote fuera?

Miré por encima del hombro de Clark y me di cuenta que todos ellos tenían clavadas sus miradas de odio en nosotros. 

-Te acabo de decir que se apañármelas sola.-respondí tajante.

-Lo sé, y te creo, pero son cuatro. Y la verdad es que me quedaría más tranquilo. Por favor-parecía muy agobiado y estuve a punto de ceder.

Aproveché que una de las mesas me hizo un gesto con la mano para salir de la barra y alejarme de Clark y de los sentimientos que provocaban sus palabras en mí. 

El resto de la noche no estuve con la cabeza en su sitio. Estaba inquieta porque la tarea de ignorar a Clark, que no había abandonado su lugar en la barra se me estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil. Sentía que era una bomba de relojería con un montón de sentimientos a punto de estallar. 

-Brooke-oí que me llamaba, pero no despegué la vista de la jarra de mojito de fresa que estaba preparando para las chicas que acaban de entrar.

La tercera vez que me llamó suspiré fastidiada y clavé mis pupilas en él, guiada por la necesidad de que dejara de pronunciar mi nombre con su voz aterciopelada. Él me sonrió, parecía divertido por algo.

-¿Qué quieres,  _ Kent _ ?-pregunté perdiendo la paciencia.

-Una cerveza.-agitó el botellín vacío en el aire y puso cara de no haber roto un plato.

Negué con la cabeza, mientras le abría otra botella.

Maldije internamente cuando tuve que ir a llevar otra ronda a la panda de gilipollas del fondo.

-Eh, preciosa, ¿porqué no quieres salir conmigo?-preguntó el más mayor de todos.

-Lo siento, pero no salgo con cucarachas.-respondí con una sonrisa.

Me di la vuelta para irme y me quedé congelada en el sitio, cuando sentí como uno de ellos me daba una palmada en el culo. Me di la vuelta para cruzarle la cara pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el tío ya estaba en el suelo gimiendo de dolor y con Clark encima retorciendo su muñeca.

-Si vuelves a tocarla, te parto la muñeca, ¿entiendes?-el tono de Clark era tan fiero que consiguió sacarme de mi estado de perplejidad mental.

Me estremecí por completo.

-Clark.-puse la mano en su hombro.-Suéltale.Vamos Clark, por favor.-supliqué.

Le soltó automáticamente y giró la cabeza en mi dirección.

-¿Estás bien?-inquirió mientras me miraba con desesperación. 

Asentí y él se levantó.  Le agarré de la mano y caminé hasta a la barra. 

-Espérame aquí. No hagas nada estúpido por favor.-le pedí por encima del hombro.

Pasé a las cocinas y le conté a Anthony lo que había pasado, como supuse mi jefe me dijo que me fuera a descansar a casa. 

Cuando salí, vi que Clark me esperaba donde le había dejado y que tenía los puños apretados a los costados.  Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía le agarré del brazo y tiré de él hacia fuera. Él, que seguía ido, se dejó llevar.  Temblé a causa del frió de la noche de Kansas, y eso pareció sacar a Clark de su estado de desconcierto.  Me soltó e hizo amago de quitarse la camisa de cuadros que llevaba encima de la camiseta, pero yo se lo impedí.

-La furgoneta está ahí.-dije señalando con la mano.

Me monté y Clark se subió por la puerta del copiloto.

Encendí el motor, puse la calefacción y me froté las manos. 

-¿Estás bien?-volvió a preguntar Clark mirándome directamente a los ojos. 

Asentí dos veces.

-He tardado en reaccionar pero iba a darle un guantazo.-respondí recordando la humillación que había sentido.

-Yo le habría partido la muñeca gustosamente si me hubieras dejado.

-No merece la pena, Clark.-me froté las sienes exhausta.

Sus labios se apretaron hasta formar una fina línea.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-dijo volviendo a alterarse.

-No es la primera vez que me pasa algo parecido. Esa gente solo busca pelea. No quiero decir que no haya que hacer nada pero…

-¿Sabes?-me interrumpió.-Creo que voy a volver y voy a quedarme a gusto.-comentó abriendo la puerta del coche.

-Clark, por favor.-posé mi mano sobre su brazo y traté de ignorar el hormigueo que sentí en la palma.

Se quedó quieto unos instantes y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Parecía que no podía llevarme la contraria cuando le pedía algo por favor.

-Te llevo a casa.-le informé. Lo cierto era que quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

-No.-negó con la cabeza.-Prefiero bajarme en la tuya e ir caminando, así despejo la mente. Además, no me voy a quedar tranquilo hasta verte entrar en casa.

Permanecimos todo el trayecto en silencio. Yo todavía seguía aturdida por lo que acababa de vivir, y él parecía estar experimentando algo parecido. Era la guinda perfecta para un sábado noche. Al recordar la mano del extraño en mi culo me puse un poco nerviosa, y traté con todas mis fuerzas de concentrarme en la carretera. No quería añadir un accidente de tráfico a la extraña situación en la que me encontraba con Clark.

Aparqué la furgoneta en el porche delantero y me bajé de un salto. Cogí el bolso del asiento trasero y antes de que me diera tiempo a cerrar la puerta, ya sentí a Clark en mi espalda.  Me giré lentamente.

Algo en su mirada removió todos los cimientos de mi mundo. Tuve la sensación de que podía leer todos los sentimientos que iban pasando por sus ojos azules: adoración, rabia, incomprensión, frustración, miedo… y que de alguna manera él sabía cómo me sentía ahora mismo, y yo sabía cómo se sentía él. Por primera vez desde que había regresado, fue como si no hubiéramos pasado años separados. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vi los ojos del amigo que tanto había echado de menos. 

-¿Quieres pasar?-la pregunta se escapó de mis labios antes de que mi cerebro hubiera terminado de procesarla. 

-Me encantaría.-respondió emocionado. 


	5. La razón por la que he vuelto a Smallville

-Siéntate si quieres.-le dije mientras subía por las escaleras hacia mi cuarto. Quería dejar el bolso y verificar que mi hermana no había vuelto a casa antes de tiempo. Tiré todas mis cosas sobre la cama y me miré en el espejo del armario. El top negro de tirantes se pegaba bastante a mi cuerpo, y lo mismo con los pantalones. Saqué una chaqueta de punto del armario y me la puse encima, con menos piel expuesta me sentía un poco más segura.

Cuando regresé a la cocina, me lo encontré con gesto pensativo y de brazos cruzados, apoyado contra la pared. En otro momento, y en otra situación, habría cogido la cámara y le hubiera sacado una foto.

-¿Has cenado?-pregunté intentando obviar lo raro que era tenerle en mi cocina, después de tantos años. 

Negó con la cabeza. 

Abrí la nevera tratando de ignorar la sacudida de que dio mi estómago en cuanto él posó sus ojos en mí. 

-¿Quieres una cerveza?

-Vale.-accedió.

Cogí dos botellines, los abrí y le tendí uno. 

-Gracias.-esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y yo no pude evitar admirar sus dientes perfectamente colocados.

Sus cejas se juntaron ligeramente y tuve la impresión de que iba a sacar de nuevo el tema del bar, así que salí rápidamente por la tangente.

-¿Quieres pasta boloñesa?

-No te preocupes por mi, no quiero molestar.-respondió antes de dar un trago a su cerveza.

-Clark.-ahí volvía a aparecer el chico que recordaba, aquel que lo último que deseaba en el mundo era que hicieras algo por él.-Te lo estoy ofreciendo yo. Además, ya tengo la salsa hecha, solo tendría que cocer la pasta, pero si quieres irte no te voy a obligar a quedarte.-mis barreras volvieron a alzarse imponentes.

Se separó de la pared sin decir nada y se situó delante de mí. Tuve que alzar la cabeza para verle. Su rostro tenía una expresión extraña.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté con cautela.

-Me has llamado Clark.-explicó como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

-¿Y?-me encogí de hombros.

-Pensé que nunca volverías a hacerlo.

-Ah-di un paso hacia atrás incómoda por su cercanía.-Bueno, puedo volver a llamarte _Kent_ si lo prefieres. 

-Puedes dejar mi apellido para cuando estés enfadada.-contestó mirándome con intensidad. Con demasiada intensidad para mi gusto.

-¿Das por hecho que vas a volver a enfadarme?

-No, lo que doy por hecho es que jamás volveré a darte motivos.

Retrocedí incómoda y le di un largo trago a la cerveza. No quería oírle decir ese tipo de cosas. La situación todavía era muy nueva para mí. Era cierto que le había invitado a cenar en un momento de debilidad, pero no quería que se acercara demasiado. No estaba preparada para su cercanía.

-¿Dónde está la pasta?-preguntó cambiando de tema. Parece que entendió como me sentía.

-En el segundo armario.

Observé su espalda musculosa mientras alzaba el brazo para coger los espaguetis. No cabía duda de que era mucho más corpulento que antes. Su camisa de leñador se pegaba a sus brazos y parecía a punto de reventar. 

-¿Cacerola?-alzó las cejas interrumpiendo mi estudio.

Señalé con la mano el armario de debajo del fregadero. No pude evitar mirarle el culo cuando se agachó. Me reprendí a mí misma y abrí la nevera para sacar el recipiente de la boloñesa, antes de volver a clavar mis ojos en él descaradamente. Me situé a su lado en la vitrocerámica, y vertí el contenido en una sartén para calentarlo.

Clark puso el agua de la pasta en la cacerola y subió el fuego al máximo. Cuando retiró el brazo, sin querer, su cuerpo rozó el mío. Me aparté instantáneamente de su contacto y me alejé un poco.

-Brooke.-su voz sonó estrangulada.

Le ignoré y seguí removiendo la salsa, concentrarme en esa simple tarea era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora mismo. 

-Brooke.-agarró mi muñeca con suavidad, por lo que tuve que soltar la pala de madera, y la giró para observar la palma de la mano.

-La quemadura está casi curada.-habló más para sí mismo.

No respondí. Me limité a mirar en silencio nuestras manos unidas y a tratar de acallar las emociones que estaba comenzando a sentir. La atmósfera estaba cambiando y eso era muy peligroso. Aparté la mano de la suya, y entonces, pude respirar de nuevo. Me di la vuelta visiblemente incomodada, y vertí el paquete de pasta sobre el agua que ahora hervía. 

-¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado?-la voz de Clark volvía a sonar torturada.

Negué con la cabeza. Notaba su mirada clavada en cada uno de mis movimientos, agregué la sal y el aceite a la cacerola, puse el temporizador y le di la espalda para coger dos platos del mueble. Sin decir nada, Clark llevó nuestras cervezas a la mesa junto con el servilletero. Terminamos de preparar la comida en silencio, supongo que a los dos se nos hacía demasiado raro estar cocinando juntos. En mi cocina. Siete años después. 

Mientras cenábamos, Clark me pidió que le contara cosas sobre mi vida cotidiana, sobre mi hermana y el trabajo. Respondí todas y cada una de sus preguntas, y no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa bajo su atenta mirada. Parecía que lo que le estaba contando era lo más interesante que había escuchado en su vida. Cuando terminamos, un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre nosotros. Estaba pensando qué decir, cuando su voz grave se me adelantó:

-Brooke, ¿estás saliendo con Scott?

La pregunta me pilló totalmente por sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-entrecerré los ojos.

-Mi madre puede que haya mencionado algo.

-Bueno, hemos tenido un par de citas-respondí incómoda-pero no. Yo no diría que estemos saliendo.

-Me alegro.-respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me gustaría invitarte algún día a cenar.

Ocho palabras. Ocho palabras que pusieron una vez más mi mundo patas arriba.

-Yo no ceno con nadie.-dije poniéndome de pie.

-Acabas de cenar conmigo.-Clark también se levantó.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.-recogí los platos y me di la vuelta.

-No. No entiendo la diferencia entre cenar aquí como hemos hecho, o en algún restaurante bonito.

-Cenar en un restaurante lleva muchas connotaciones implícitas. Significa muchas cosas.

-Para mí, cenar aquí contigo hoy, ha significado muchas cosas.

No le contesté. Luché por combatir las ganas de ser una borde, porque en el fondo sabía que no era más que un mecanismo pobre de autodefensa.

-¿Es por qué no soy Scott? 

-¿Qué dices?

-Que con él sí puedes ir a cenar a sitios bonitos, con él sí pueden verte en público. Conmigo que soy el perdedor del pueblo, no.

Me parecía increíble que a estas alturas de la película y con todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos, sacara ese tema a relucir. Era cierto que Scott había pertenecido al grupo de los populares en el instituto, pero a mí eso jamás me había importado. Contuve las ganas de decirle todo lo que estaba pensado, porque eso no haría más que alargar la conversación, así que simplemente me limité a decir:

-Clark, estoy cansada. Deberías irte.

En lugar de responder se acercó a mí. Observé cómo se metía la mano en la cara interna de la camisa y sacaba un cuaderno negro. 

-Esto es para ti.-informó extendiendo la mano en mi dirección.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunté a la defensiva.

-La razón por la que he vuelto a Smallville.-respondió con sinceridad.-Aquí está todo explicado.

Lo cogí manos temblorosas. La curiosidad siempre había sido mi debilidad, el poder de una buena historia, descubrir las razones de la gente para cometer ciertos actos. El libro negro se veía bastante viejo, tenía las esquinas estropeadas. Acaricié la tapa delantera con suavidad, parecía un objeto al que Clark le tenía mucho cariño. 

-Tengo seis más.-su voz rompió el silencio. -Me gustaría que los leyeras todos, y que después, vinieras a buscarme para decirme que opinas. 

Tragué saliva.

-Brooke, entiendo perfectamente que después de siete años, lo último que quieres es escucharme decir que lo siento, pero es que lo siento. Siento todo el daño que haya podido causarnos en el proceso. En el cuaderno está todo explicado. Si no tienes ganas de perdonarme ni de volver a verme, lo comprendo. Es decir, trataré de entenderlo y de respetar tu decisión, pero si no lo haces por mi, hazlo por él.-señaló el libro.-Hazlo por el chico que tuvo que abandonar al amor de su vida para cumplir una misión que era más grande que él mismo. Hazlo por ese Clark, que era tu mejor amigo, y del que estoy seguro, que aún recuerdas con cariño. Porque es imposible que yo me sienta así, y tu no te sientas igual. 

-El Clark del que hablas, me abandonó hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero nunca, nunca ha dejado de quererte, Brooke. Y ese Clark y yo somos la misma persona.

Aparté la mirada violentada. ¿Estaba diciendo que me quería? Imposible. Había pasado mucho tiempo.

-No voy a presionarte, y estaré dispuesto a aceptar lo que tu me quieras a dar. Si quieres que seamos amigos, lo seremos. Si quieres que no vuelva a hablarte, haré un esfuerzo por hacerlo y si necesitas tiempo, estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que haga falta. Es decir, he estado siete años alejado de ti, puedo hacerlo. Y si lo lees y quieres que estemos juntos…

Di un paso hacia atrás y Clark se calló abruptamente. ¿Estar juntos?

-Tú solo léelo por favor.-suplicó.

Por un momento vi el niño que fue mi amigo en los ojos del hombre en que se había convertido.

Asentí.

-Buenas noches, Brooke.

-Buenas noches.

Observé como Clark se daba la vuelta y salía de la cocina. Sin esperar, abrí el libro y leí la primera página, que estaba fechada siete años atrás. Cerré el libro de golpe y supe, al igual que siete años atrás, que estaba a punto de hacer una locura. Una locura como ir detrás de él.

-Clark-elevé la voz.-¡Clark!-di un paso hacia la puerta de la cocina, que se abrió de golpe.

El aludido me miró con cautela desde el umbral.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de que lo lea-tomé aire antes de continuar.-léemelo tú.-terminé tendiendole el libro.

Clark sopesó mis palabras y sus opciones un momento, parecía que no le entusiasmaba la idea pero aún así alargó el brazo para cogerlo. Después terminó de internarse en la cocina y se situó enfrente de mi.

-No contaba con leerlo, pero sí es lo que necesitas de mi ahora mismo…-dejó la frase sin acabar.-Si te resulta muy abrumador, o quieres que pare... tu solo dímelo.

Asentí.

Clark tragó saliva y me miró antes de comenzar a leer las palabras que había escrito tanto tiempo atrás.

<<16 de Agosto 

Brooke, no sé por dónde empezar a escribirte todo lo que siento. Es la primera noche que paso fuera de Smallville. Solo estoy a cien millas de distancia de tu casa, pero parece que estoy tan lejos, que es como si viviera en otro planeta. Llevo dos horas intentando dormir y no puedo, porque cada vez que cierro los ojos noto tus labios sobre los míos. 

No dejo de pensar en las dos palabras que casi te oigo decir. Nunca he sido el chico más brillante de clase, pero tampoco tengo que ser el más listo para saber lo que ibas a decirme. Y aún así, tengo la duda. ¿Ibas a decirme te quiero?, y aunque fueras a decirlo, ¿te quiero significa lo mismo para ti que para mi? Porque después del beso de anoche, no creo que pueda volver a ser solo tu amigo. Sé que soy tu mejor amigo, y que tu eres la mía, pero llevo tanto tiempo enamorado de ti que ya me había acostumbrado a la idea de vivir sin ti, a la idea de quererte desde lejos. Yo era feliz solo con recogerte cada mañana para ir a clase, y tenerte a mi lado, pero tu beso ha cambiado las cosas para mí. Hasta ayer, tenía todo claro Brooke y ahora mi plan se tambalea y le veo fisuras. Siempre he pensado que tu nunca te podrías sentir como yo me siento respecto a ti, porque... ¿cómo vas a enamorarte de un chico sin identidad?, ¿de alguien que no sabe quién es? Es imposible, Brooke. Me ha costado muchos años de amistad comprender que para mí había ido a otro nivel. No quería verlo porque me asustaba perderte. Por si te lo estás preguntando, terminé de abrir los ojos el último 4 de julio. ¿Te acuerdas? Fuimos al lago a celebrarlo. Mientras todos estaban viendo los fuegos artificiales en la plaza del pueblo, tu y yo estábamos tirándonos al lago de cabeza. Y en ese momento lo supe Brooke. Cuando tu cabeza salió del agua y me miraste con tus bonitos ojos marrones. En el instante en el que vi reflejados los fuegos artificiales en tus pupilas, lo supe. Supe que llevaba demasiado tiempo engañándome, que no te quería como a una amiga, que te quería de una manera intensa, que quería pasar contigo toda la vida. Estabas preciosa Brooke, con el pelo pegado a la cara y riéndote como una loca mientras me salpicabas. 

Y en ese momento lo decidí. Después de tu cumpleaños, dejaría el pueblo y me iría a buscar mi identidad. Y no iba a volver hasta poder ser totalmente sincero contigo. No sé si lo entiendes, o si lo entenderás algún día pero necesito ser digno de ti antes de declararte mis sentimientos. Necesito saber que tengo una oportunidad real contigo. Quiero ser alguien para ti, y no quiero que mis fantasmas nos persigan. 

No dejo de preguntarme cómo será tu sonrisa después de un beso, tu sonrisa de felicidad, porque ayer no sonreíste Brooke, y no dejo de pensarlo. 

Te quiere.

Clark.>>

Mientras Clark hablaba había ido acercándome a él sin darme cuenta. Tenía el corazón en un puño y era incapaz de decidir cómo me sentía en ese momento. Clark cerró la tapa del libro y levantó la mirada lentamente. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no debió encontrar las palabras porque volvió a cerrarla. No sabía como se sentía él, pero yo estaba totalmente atrapada por la atmósfera de intensidad que nos rodeaba. 

-¿Quieres que siga leyendo?-susurró la pregunta.

Negué con la cabeza y sus ojos se entristecieron. Me acerqué un poco más, mi pecho y subía y bajaba con fuerza. Alcé la mano y acaricié su rostro. Clark cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, su aliento rozó mi cara y entonces me puse de puntillas y le besé.


	6. Desayuno con margaritas

Movida por un sentimiento que era más fuerte que yo misma, uní mis labios a los suyos con suavidad. Sujeté su rostro con mis manos, para asegurarme de que de verdad estaba ahí y que no era fruto de imaginación.

Al igual que la primera vez que le había besado, siete años atrás, Clark no hizo nada y simplemente se dejó besar. Cuando me aparté y vi la emoción en su rostro todo pareció encajar. Le quité el libro de la mano y lo dejé en la mesa. Volví a acercarme a él y cuando su cuerpo estuvo a centímetros del mío, alcé el rostro y me quedé a la espera. Clark se acercó con una lentitud dolorosa y nuestros labios se encontraron a medio camino, en un beso que empezó suave y pronto se volvió frenético. No recordaba con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, pero sí sabía que solo me había separado de sus labios el tiempo suficiente para murmurar una palabra. 

Habitación. 

Antes de que me diera cuenta, y en un movimiento que me resultó bastante grácil para alguien de su estatura, Clark ya me había cogido en brazos y había subido las escaleras de mi casa sin dejar de besarme. Parecía que se acordaba perfectamente de cual era mi habitación, ya que se dirigió allí directamente sin preguntar.

Cuando sus piernas chocaron contra la cama se paró en seco y me dejó en el suelo con delicadeza. Clark tragó saliva y se endureció su rostro. Me observó durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Tenía pinta de irme a echar un sermón sobre la obligación y el deber, el chico tenía demasiada moral. Así que antes de que sus dudas me inundaran a mí también, di un paso adelante, me puse de puntillas y le besé otra vez. Le costó un par de segundos, pero cuando su mano se enterró en mi melena, supe que le tenía conmigo de nuevo. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte, que estaba segura de que Clark podría oírlo. Empujé ligeramente su pecho, y se cayó en la cama. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, y cuando apoyó sus manos en mi cadera no pude resistir el impulso de morder su labio y volver a besarle apasionadamente. 

Nos recostamos y nos deshicimos de la ropa que sobraba. Y allí entre caricias, sudor y gemidos, empezamos a recuperar siete años de amor perdidos.

  
  


***

Me despertaron los rayos de sol que se colaban a través de la persiana, me di la vuelta huyendo de la luz para tratar de seguir durmiendo y los recuerdos de la noche anterior acudieron a mi mente. Clark y yo habíamos hecho el amor dos veces y después, me había llevado a la bañera en brazos. Nos duchamos juntos, y al volver a la cama nos quedamos hablando largo rato antes de dormirnos. No habíamos tocado ningún tema puntiagudo, como el hecho de haber pasado siete años separados. Tampoco hablamos de sentimientos, simplemente nos pusimos al día de algunos aspectos vitales de nuestra vida hasta que yo me dormí sobre su pecho. En el fondo, los dos estábamos demasiado agusto como para estropear la velada antes de tiempo. 

La noche había terminado bien, ¿debería preocuparme que Clark no estuviera tumbado conmigo? Miré la hora en el móvil y me sorprendió ver que eran las 11.30 de la mañana, nunca conseguía dormir tanto. 

Me estiré y me levanté. Al apoyar los pies en el suelo me sorprendió notar suavidad y no la áspera moqueta de mi dormitorio. Bajé la mirada y me di cuenta de que estaba pisando la camisa de cuadros roja de Clark. Demasiado dormida como para buscar nada más, decidí ponérmela. Como sospechaba, comprobé que me quedaba como si fuera un vestido, un vestido corto, pero un vestido a fin de cuentas. Me la abroché y su olor inundó mis fosas nasales. Agarré la tela del cuello y aspiré su aroma. 

Me asomé en el baño de la habitación y lo encontré vacío. Agudicé el oído, pero el sonido en la casa era sepulcral. Una sensación desagradable se asentó en mi estómago en el segundo que comprendí que estaba sola, y que probablemente Clark se había marchado tan deprisa que se había olvidado la camisa. 

Decidí probar suerte abajo, antes de terminar de cabrearme. Bajé los escalones y me quedé congelada a tres escalones del recibidor cuando la puerta del porche se abrió, para dar paso a Clark, que traía una bolsa enorme entre los brazos. En el momento en que me vio, su sonrisa se ensanchó tanto que casi tuve que entrecerrar los ojos para que no me deslumbrara. 

-Buenos días, Brooke.-saludó mientras dejaba la bolsa en la mesita.-¿Qué tal has dormido?

Enarqué una ceja. Él sabía perfectamente que había dormido como un tronco, tan profundamente que ni siquiera le había oído marcharse.  Bajó su mirada por mi cuerpo, y por cómo se agrandaron sus ojos supe que acaba de darse cuenta de que llevaba puesta su camisa. Abrió la boca para decir algo y después negó con la cabeza. 

Sonreí complacida. Tener ese efecto en él me gustaba. 

-He ido a comprar.-habló mientras hurgaba en la bolsa.-quería hacerte el desayuno antes de que te despertaras. Además, te he traído esto.-de una de las bolsas sacó un ramo de margaritas.

Bajé los tres escalones que me quedaban y alcé la mano para cogerlo. Al sujetarlo me di cuenta de lo rústico que era, de hecho, estaba atado con un finísimo trozo de arpillera que era igual a la que había en el granero de los Kent. 

-Clark, ¿has cogido tú las margaritas?

Me miró y se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, puede que las haya cogido de la parte de atrás. ¿No te gustan?

-¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?

-¿A qué te refieres?-contestó confundido.

-Me has traído flores y pensabas prepararme el desayuno.-comenté sin despegar la vista de las margaritas.

-¿Estás enfadada, Brooke?

Negué con la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a estar enfadada? El gesto de Clark era muy romántico.

-Lo de anoche fue muy especial para mí, y quería que la mañana de después también lo fuera para ti. He pensado que las flores y un buen desayuno te harían sonreír, pero si me he sobrepasado o quieres que me marche…

No le dejé terminar la frase, cerré la distancia que nos separaba y le besé. Me enterneció muchísimo que se hubiera preocupado de preparar todo aquello. Clark se separó de mi boca lo suficiente para poder hablar y yo resoplé fastidiada.

-¿Sigues desayunando mantequilla de cacahuete con mermelada?-preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara. 

Hice un sonido afirmativo y volví a intentar pegarme a él. Él me sujetó por las caderas y me apartó ligeramente.

-Me gustaría prepararte el desayuno, Brooke.

-El desayuno puede esperar un poco más.-murmuré en tono crudo.

Agarré la tela de su camiseta y tiré de él en mi dirección. Volvimos a besarnos con frenesí. Clark me subió en el aire y yo enrollé las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Dio un par de pasos hasta que mi espalda chocó suavemente contra la pared. Solté el ramo de margaritas que aterrizó en el suelo detrás de él. Acerqué mi mano a su bajo vientre y le acaricié por encima del pantalón. Clark gimió, lo que incentivó que volviera a repetir el movimiento.

-¿Quieres ir a la habitación?-preguntó separándose de mi boca.

-Quiero hacerlo aquí.

Ni siquiera sé cómo fui capaz de desabrocharle los pantalones porque las manos me temblaban igual que la noche anterior. Cuando lo conseguí, alcé los ojos para mirarle y su expresión de deseo me paralizó por completo. Mi pecho subía y bajaba a toda la velocidad, y me di cuenta que el suyo también. 

-Estás preciosa con mi camisa.-fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a besarme como si la vida dependiera de ello. Como si tratara de concentrar siete años de besos en un solo. Cuando entró en mí, tuve que echar la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyarla contra la pared. Enterró su rostro en mi cuello, y yo me dejé hacer. Notaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo, mientras que la mias solo descansaban en sus hombros. Clark estaba siendo muy apasionado y yo tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de perder la cordura.

-Más…fuerte.-atiné a decir entre jadeos.

-No quiero hacerte daño, Brooke.-gimió contra mi oido.

-¡Clark!-protesté.

Mi tono tuvo que alentarle ligeramente, porque se movió un poco más deprisa, aunque siguió siendo sumamente delicado. Y así, entre caricias consiguió que explotase de placer por tercera vez.


	7. Nueva normalidad

Clark me depositó en el suelo con suavidad, y agradecí que me sujetara por el brazo cuando las piernas me fallaron. Me apoyé contra la pared y le observé. No pude evitar morderme el labio con deseo cuando se abrochó los pantalones de nuevo. Al ver mi cara, se le escapó una risita por lo bajo. Enganché mi mano en el borde de su vaquero y tiré de él en mi dirección. Me dio un suave beso, y después me acarició el cuello con la nariz. Permanecimos un par de minutos abrazados, mientras se relajaba nuestra respiración. 

Las tripas me sonaron destruyendo la magia del momento. Clark volvió a reírse, esta vez más alto y yo sentí un tirón en las tripas. Era la primera vez que le oía reírse en alto y me pareció un sonido precioso. 

-Vamos a por esa tostada-murmuró apartándose de mí.

Al entrar en la cocina vi la hora en el enorme reloj de pared y me di cuenta que era casi medio día.

-Clark, son las doce y media.

Me miró sin comprender.

-Es la hora de comer, no de desayunar.-expliqué.

-Bueno, podemos hacer las dos cosas.

-¿Estás insinuando que vas a hacerme los famosos huevos rancheros de Martha Kent?-no pude evitar dar un saltito de emoción.

-Si quieres sí.

-Eso ni se pregunta,  _ Kent _ .

Negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que se diera la vuelta del todo vi un atisbo de sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-le pregunté mientras le observaba sacar todo de la bolsa.

-No, me las apaño. Tú descansa o haz lo que quieras. 

Me senté en la mesa y cogí el móvil. Tenía un mensaje de mi hermana preguntándome cómo estaba. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? Lo medité durante unos segundos, y decidí que lo mejor sería ocultarle lo que había pasado con Clark por el momento. Mi hermana no se pondría más que a hacerme mil preguntas, y estaba segura que para la mayor parte de ellas ni siquiera yo misma tenía una respuesta lógica. La situación con Clark era una novedad, y tampoco sabía cuánto iba a durar, que iba a pasar, ni qué esperar. Contesté a mi hermana confirmándole que estaba bien, y le pregunté en qué momento del día iba a venir a casa, más que nada por asegurarme de que Clark se hubiera marchado para entonces. Aunque pensándolo bien, estaba dando por hecho que Clark se iba a quedar a pasar el día, y no sabía si eso era lo que él quería también. Dejé el móvil en la mesa y solté un largo suspiro. 

-¿Qué pasa?

Me parecía increíble que con todo el ruido del fuego y del extractor Clark hubiera sido capaz de oírme suspirar. Levanté la vista y me encontré con su cara de preocupación y su ceño ligeramente fruncido. No me había dado cuenta de que se había remangado la camisa y llevaba puesto mi delantal de flores. Estaba muy gracioso.

-Nada.-negué con la cabeza mientras me levantaba.-Eh, ¿y esa camisa?-me paré en seco al percatarme de que Clark tenía ropa distinta a la de ayer.

-He tenido que pasar por casa. 

Arrugué el ceño.

-Vivimos en un pueblo pequeño, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué diría la gente si me ve con las mismas ropas que anoche?

Asentí porque tenía razón.

-Además, mi camisa te queda mejor a ti.

Me repasó con la mirada de arriba abajo y las piernas me temblaron ligeramente. Ladeé la cabeza y le sonreí de medio lado.

-¿Ah sí?-levanté los brazos estirándome y siendo consciente de que con el movimiento la tela se había subido revelando más piel.

-Brooke…-se dio la vuelta y se concentró nuevamente en la comida. 

-¿Qué?

-No me distraigas, no quiero que se estropeé el desayuno.

-¿Qué más da?-dije abrazándole por detrás. Me había acostumbrado muy rápido a esta nueva realidad, en la que Clark me preparaba el desayuno, después de pasar la noche juntos. 

-A mí sí me importa, es la primera vez que te hago el desayuno y quiero que todo salga bien.-apoyó la pala en la sartén y me apretó la mano con suavidad.

-Vale.-me aparté de él y volví a sentarme.

Cogí el móvil nuevamente y vi que mi hermana me había respondido, indicando que volvería tarde, antes de la cena. Mi corazón se revolvió inquieto ante la perspectiva de pasar otro día con el nuevo Clark, quería seguir descubriendo que cosas permanecían intactas de su personalidad y cuáles habían cambiado. A nivel de físico las diferencias eran tan evidentes, que verle desnudo solo había confirmado mis sospechas. Clark ahora era bastante más fuerte, más alto, y en general, más corpulento. Al igual que el día anterior, me volvió a parecer increíble que la camisa no estallara por las costuras.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?-dijo Clark poniendo delante de mí el plato de huevos rancheros.

No pude evitar reírme, definitivamente este rasgo nuevo de Clark me gustaba.

-Puede ser-contesté-te lo diré cuando los pruebe.

El plato tenía una pinta increíble. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no degustaba los huevos rancheros de los Kent, siete años para ser exactos. Martha se había ofrecido a preparármelos un par de veces, pero yo siempre había rechazado su oferta. El brunch de los domingos era una tradición que compartía con Clark, hacerlo sin él mancillaría el recuerdo. 

Cuando los probé no pude evitar soltar un gemido. Clark parecía esperar mi veredicto ansioso.

-Están buenos.-concedí asombrada.

-¿Mejor que los de mi madre?

-Tampoco te pases, pero se parecen bastante.

-¿Me pondrás cinco estrellas en Yelp?-bromeó él.

-Bueno, de momento te pongo cuatro, la quinta tendrás que ganártela.-le guiñé un ojo.

-Sin problema. Aún queda el postre.-fanfarroneó.

Negué con la cabeza. Sin duda, el nuevo Clark confiaba demasiado en sí mismo.


	8. Necesito que sepas la verdad

-¿Clark?

El aludido se limitó a hacer un sonido para que supiera que le estaba escuchando. 

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a quedarte?-pregunté con cautela.

-Eso depende de ti.

Paré mi mano, que hasta entonces había estado acariciando su pecho desnudo. Me apoyé sobre el colchón con el codo izquierdo y le miré desde arriba. 

-Mi hermana no viene hasta dentro de un rato. 

-Ah, eso.

Arrugué el ceño y le miré sin comprender.

-Pensaba que te referías a Smallville, no a tu habitación.

Aparté la mirada incomoda. No quería hablar de eso todavía, pero estaba claro que si decía eso era porque antes o después pensaba marcharse.

-Brooke.-Sus dedos giraron mi barbilla con suavidad. 

-No quiero hablar de eso, Clark.-me incorporé y salí de la cama. Vi su camisa en el suelo pero no tenía ganas de ponérmela. Abrí el armario y saqué ropa limpia.

-¿Qué haces?-Clark se levantó también.

-Voy a ducharme.-me obligué a apartar la mirada de su cuerpo escultural.

Sin darle a tiempo a responder me interné en el baño y cerré la puerta.

Abrí el agua caliente y me metí en la bañera. Había sido una irresponsable. No podía ser que yo misma pusiera límites que no podían cruzarse por mi salud mental, y que fuera precisamente yo quien los derrumbara. Le había pedido a Clark que se mantuviera apartado de mí, y me había acostado con él un par de días después. 

¿Tenía algún sentido? 

No. 

No lo tenía. 

Sobre todo porque si ya me había costado olvidarle cuando solo nos habíamos dado un beso, no quería imaginar el golpe que iba a suponer para mi corazón después de haber compartido más que besos. Me tomé mi tiempo dentro del baño, quería borrar el olor de Clark de todo mi cuerpo. 

Me puse la ropa que había cogido sin mirar del armario y me di cuenta de que había escogido un vestido de flores corto. << _Genial, Brooke. >> _Me apetecía ponerme el pijama y meterme en la cama, no un vestido para enfrentar a Clark. Me sequé el pelo con la toalla y cogí aire antes de salir. ¿Se habría marchado?

Me lo encontré sentado en la cama, completamente vestido y con cara de preocupación. En cuanto me vio se puso de pie.

-Estás muy guapa.-buscó mis ojos y yo rehuí los suyos.

-Gracias.

-¿Quieres que hagamos algo juntos?-pude notar la tensión en su voz.

-No sé si es buena idea.-contesté volviendo a mirarle.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero acabar como esta mañana. Vienes, me preparas el desayuno, nos acostamos y me quedo en la cama contigo durante horas. No está bien. 

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque vas a volver a marcharte y vas a destrozarme el corazón, y yo he sido demasiado tonta como para dejarte. Otra vez.

-¿Y qué hay de mi corazón? 

No le contesté.

-Porque si me echas ahora me lo vas a destrozar también. No puedo irme y seguir con mi vida normal como si esto no hubiera pasado.

-Clark…-Le llamé pero me ignoró. Pasó a mi lado a toda velocidad y le oí bajar las escaleras. Quizás fuera mejor así, mejor pararlo ahora antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 _ <<Ya es muy tarde>>, _me recordó mi conciencia. 

Antes de que me diera tiempo a pensar qué iba a hacer a continuación, escuché las pisadas de Clark de nuevo. Se internó en mi habitación sujetando su cuaderno entre las manos, sus ojos parecían tristes. 

-No voy a irme así. Yo no quería que esto pasara de esta manera. No quería venir aquí y acostarme contigo y no te he preparado el desayuno para conseguir nada a cambio. Yo quería ser sincero contigo desde el principio, quería contarte donde he estado, por qué tuve que marcharme y quién soy realmente. Y quería que después de saberlo, tú decidieras si me querías o no en tu vida. Necesito que sepas la verdad, porque espero que puedas entender porqué tuve que irme. 

Antes de que pudiera procesar todo lo que me estaba diciendo, comenzó a leerme otra página del libro que sujetaba entre las manos. 

_ <<Hoy hace dos meses que me marché de Smallville. No he tenido fuerzas ni tiempo de escribir, pero creo que voy a intentar hacerlo todos los meses. Cuando te escribo, te siento menos lejos. _

_Estoy a las afueras de Metrópolis, no creo que me quede mucho más tiempo aquí, me recuerda demasiado a ti. Desde que nos conocemos, siempre me has hablado de que querías vivir aquí, de lo maravillosa que es esta ciudad y lo cierto es que te veo en cada café, en cada esquina y en cada portal, pero cuando vuelvo a mirar me doy cuenta de que no eres tu, y de que la mayor parte de las chicas con las que te confundo ni siquiera se te parecen. El otro día vi un cartel anunciando que buscan gente para trabajar en una plataforma petrolífera en el mar. Creo que voy a presentarme voluntario. O quizás el año que viene, aún no lo he pensado bien. Lo cierto es que me gustaría cumplir mi misión cuanto antes y volver a casa. Todavía no me he atrevido a llamar a mi madre, me da miedo que me hable de ti._

_Cada noche antes de dormir, me asomo a la ventana y miro las estrellas. Me consuela pensar que pese a la distancia que nos separa, estamos bajo el mismo cielo. Me gusta pensar que eso nos conecta de alguna manera porque tú eres la luz en mi oscuridad. También me hace pensar que el universo es infinito y no dejo de preguntarme de cuál de esas estrellas vengo yo._

_Necesito hacer esto por mí, encontrar mi identidad y descubrir porqué estoy aquí. También por ti, necesito que me conozcas Brooke, porque no dejo de pensar en que si me conocieras del todo, quizás te asustarías, y quizás no me habrías besado. Quizás te hubiera dado tanto asco que nunca hubieras querido ser mi amiga. Ojalá hubiera podido ser sincero contigo desde el principio, pero tenía que pasar desapercibido y además, le hice una promesa a mi padre. Él siempre ha creído que el mundo no estaba preparado para saber quién soy realmente, pero yo no estoy del todo seguro._

_Quiero contarte algo de mí que todavía no sabes, y quizás me empieces a entender un poco mejor. Soy adoptado. Jonathan y Martha no son mis padres biológicos. No he conocido nunca a mis verdaderos padres, y dudo mucho que pueda hacerlo algún día. No me importaría si no fuera porque vengo de un sitio muy lejano, y porque no soy un chico normal._

_Estoy más que acostumbrado a que me llamen rarito, de hecho, siempre he tenido la impresión de que te dolía más a ti que a mi. A mí me bastaba con tenerte a mi lado, pero a ti te enfurecía muchísimo, te enfrentabas a los demás para defenderme, y yo siempre he tenido la sensación de que te separaba de tu verdadera vida._

_¿Recuerdas aquel viaje en el que Pete_ _dijo que yo había sacado el autobús del agua? Seguro que te acuerdas. Pues es verdad. Saqué el autobús del agua a pulso, quizás mientras lees esto estás pensando que he perdido la cabeza, pero ten paciencia, te lo demostraré._

_Ese día Pete y su madre vinieron a hablar con mis padres. Mi padre me obligó a quedarme fuera en el columpio, pero lo escuché todo. La madre de Pete estaba convencida de que había sido un acto obra de la mano de Dios y mis padres trataron de disuadirlos por todos los medios. En ese momento se me hizo insoportable y no pude seguir escuchando. Yo sabía que era diferente, siempre lo había sido y nunca había entendido porqué y lo que decía esa señora me estaba rompiendo. ¿Dios me había dado un don?, ¿explicaba eso por qué podía hacer cosas que el resto no?_

_Mi padre me encontró sentado en la furgoneta. Me recordó que tenía que mantener ese lado de mí mismo en secreto y a mi me resultó increíble, ¿se suponía entonces que debía haber dejado morir a todos?, ¿debía haberte dejado morir a ti también, Brooke? Porque lo primero que hice antes de abrir la puerta de ese autobús fue buscarte con la mirada._

_Hablando con mi padre, todo cambió para mí, aún recuerdo sus palabras: “cuando el mundo descubra lo que puedes hacer, va a cambiar todo.” Ese día, al ver a la madre de Pete tan asustada por algo que se suponía que era bueno, me sentí muy confuso. Simplemente no podía comprenderlo, incluso llegué a preguntarle a mi padre si Dios me había hecho esto. Mis padres siempre han visto lo que puedo hacer como un don, pero yo siempre lo he visto como un castigo, algo que me hacía ser diferente, algo que no me permitía encajar en el mundo. Piénsalo, yo nunca he encajado con nadie, excepto contigo. Mis padres siempre han creído que yo era especial, pero que el mundo no estaba preparado para entenderlo de la misma manera que ellos. Me pregunto que opinarás tu de todo esto. ¿Me seguirás mirando igual?, ¿seguirás siendo mi amiga?, ¿me hubieras defendido de haberlo sabido? Puedo hacer cosas que un ser humano normal no puede, Brooke. Durante años, me he visto como el friki que todos nuestros compañeros vieron ese día, pero he descubierto que puedo usar mi don para hacer cosas buenas por el mundo. >> _

En ese momento Clark se calló abruptamente y me miró. 

-¿Quieres que siga o es demasiado para ti?

Tardé unos segundos en responder, porque no encontraba las palabras.

-Explícame a qué te refieres con don, Clark, porque estoy tratando de entenderlo pero no creo tener imaginación suficiente. 

Clark asintió. Dejó el libro sobre la cama y se acercó a mí. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de que estaba pasando, noté como pasaba sus brazos por debajo de mis piernas y me levantaba del suelo.

-Si es demasiado para ti, por favor, dímelo.-susurró a centímetros de mi cara.

Asentí ligeramente, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

No sé cómo, pero al siguiente segundo estábamos en el salón de mi casa y yo tenía la misma sensación que cuando me bajé de la montaña rusa del parque de atracciones de Metrópolis.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunté tratando de comprender la realidad. ¿Estaba soñando? 

-Soy rápido.-fue todo lo que él contestó.

Salió al patio trasero conmigo todavía en brazos, me dejó en el suelo y se dirigió hacia mi coche.

-¿Qué haces?-cuestioné con un hilo de voz.

No me respondió.

Observé atónita como miraba hacia un lado y después hacia el otro, antes de levantar mi coche en el aire con una sola mano. 

-Clark, ¿qué…-no terminé la pregunta porque las preguntas se atascaron.

Sin mirarme, se acercó al tronco cortado de un árbol, lo sujetó entre las manos, tiró ligeramente y lo rompió en mil pedazos sin que pareciera que eso le supusiera ningún esfuerzo. 

Me notaba ligeramente mareada, así que me senté en las escaleras. Nada de lo que estaban viendo mis ojos tenía sentido y aun así, una parte de mi corazón le creía ciegamente y la otra parte sentía que siempre lo había sabido. Era la explicación lógica a todas las cosas extrañas que había visto.

-Tu hermana.-dijo Clark mirándome de repente.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Está subiendo las escaleras del porche delantero.

Me puse de pie de un salto.

-Tienes que irte, Clark.-comenté con nerviosismo.

Asintió antes de desaparecer en mitad de la noche. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin Clark le ha contado a Brooke la verdad, ¿qué pasará a partir de ahora?
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado. Se que da pereza dejar reviews, pero si os gusta la historia me encantaría saberlo :D
> 
> Un saludo


	9. Cuéntamelo todo

Me quedé observando el lugar por el que Clark había desaparecido, totalmente aturdida y con la sensación de que iba a desmayarme, a vomitar, o quizás las dos cosas.

¿Qué acababa de presenciar?

¿Clark había levantado mi furgoneta a pulso? 

¿Se trataba de una broma?

¿Era real?

¿Estaba soñando?

Me tambalee y tuve que agarrarme con fuerza a la barandilla, las piernas me temblaban como si fuera gelatina. 

¿Cómo…?

¿Cómo era posible?

Escuché a mi hermana llamarme desde algún lugar lejano, pero no tenía el control suficiente sobre mi cuerpo como para poder contestar. 

-¿Brooke?-mi hermana agitó la mano delante de mí y me sacó del trance en el que me encontraba.-¿Brooke?-me dio un golpe suave en el hombro.

Recompuse el rostro como pude y le dediqué una escueta sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa? Parece que acabas de ver un fantasma.

_ Ojalá hubiera sido un fantasma _ , pensé consternada.

Me agaché con lentitud y me senté en la escalera.

-Brooke, estás muy pálida. ¿Estás bien?.-comentó mi hermana con preocupación.

-Sí.-contesté sin apartar la mirada de la furgoneta.

-Brooke, ¿vas a vomitar?-preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Estoy bien.-volví a centrar la mirada en mi hermana. -¿Y tú?, ¿cómo…¿cómo has pasado el fin de semana?

Jamie entrecerró los ojos. Mi respuesta no le convenció.

-Brooke, no intentes desviar la atención hacia mí. ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto rara.

-Nada. Solo estoy cansada.

Rodó los ojos.

-¿Es por Clark?-soltó mi hermana a bocajarro.

-¿Qué?¡No!-contesté con nerviosismo.-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno, estoy segura de que su vuelta te habrá afectado.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Pero tendrás que desahogarte, y no te he visto en todo el fin de semana. 

Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Le has visto?

Asentí, y mi hermana me agarró el brazo en un gesto cariñoso.

-Apareció mientras yo estaba en su casa haciendo tus muffins.-expliqué en voz baja.

-Mierda, Brooke. Lo siento.-dijo abrazándome.-Jo, Brooke, me siento fatal, tenía que haber sido yo la que fuera a hacer repostería con Martha. Lo siento.-me apretó con fuerza.-Si su madre no me cayera tan bien, iría yo misma a partirle las piernas por romperte el corazón. 

-Jamie, no digas esas cosas tan feas. 

-¿Sentiste algo al verle?-preguntó mi hermana separándose de mí.

Suspiré y me encogí de hombros. 

-Joder. -Jamie maldijo.-Lo puedo entender. Tenía la fe de que cuando os reencontrarais él estuviera gordo y calvo pero, como ya sabes, le vi el viernes por la mañana y Brooke… lo siento y supongo que es lo último que quieres escuchar ahora, pero está bueno.

Se me escapó la risa. Era sumamente delirante escuchar a mi hermana de 18 años decir que la persona con la que acaba de acostarme estaba buena. 18 años, los mismos que tenía yo cuando Clark se fue.

-¿Qué te dijo?-se interesó Jamie.

-No mucho, ¿por qué?

-No sé Brooke, porque parece que todavía sigues en estado de shock. 

Desvíe la mirada. 

-Por cierto, ¿qué haces en casa con vestido?, ¿ibas a salir?

Negué con la cabeza. Era normal que mi hermana se sorprendiera, yo nunca estaba en casa con algo que no fuera el pijama.

-Necesitas llamar a Scott, ¿le has visto este fin de semana?

-No.

-Pues deberías, seguro que así te olvidas del capullo de  _ Kent _ . Ya sabes, un buen polvo te vendría bien para no pensar en él.

-¡Jamie!-recriminé.-No necesito un polvo y no estoy pensando en Clark. Y lo último que quiero hacer ahora es llamar a Scott, prefiero pasar un rato contigo y que me cuentes todo tu fin de semana.

-Vale, por hoy lo dejaré pasar, pero si mañana sigues igual, seré yo misma quien invite a Scott a cenar a casa. Y tranquila que me iré antes de que llegue para que puedas tirártelo.-Jamie se rió, pero al ver que no la acompañaba su sonrisa fue empequeñeciendo lentamente. -En serio Brooke, se que estabas muy pillada de Clark, y sé lo que te ha costado olvidarle, y me imagino el golpe que debe haber supuesto verle de nuevo. Y justo ahora que has empezado algo con Scott, pero…

-No estoy saliendo con Scott.-interrumpí.-Solo hemos quedado un par de veces.

-Bueno, lo que sea, tú me entiendes. Vivimos en un pueblo pequeño, todo el mundo cree que sois pareja. 

La miré con incredulidad. ¿De verdad era la comidilla del pueblo por haber cenado dos veces con un antiguo compañero de clase? Me parecía increíble y corroboraba mi teoría de que no podía cenar con Clark en un restaurante. ¿En qué me convertiría eso? Tuve que recordarme que solo me quedaban aguantar unos meses más, y después podría largarme de allí.

-Además, Scott también está bueno.-añadió mi hermana, sacándome de mis pensamientos..-Y lleva detrás de ti mucho tiempo, yo me alegro de que le hayas dado una oportunidad, y de que te la hayas dado a ti misma. Necesitas ser feliz.

No dije nada. Era cierto que había ido a cenar con Scott dos veces, y las dos veces me lo había pasado genial, pero también era cierto que cuando me había besado no me había sentido ni remotamente parecido a como me había sentido con Clark, y que desde su regreso al pueblo no me había acordado de él. Me sentí fatal cuando recordé que ni siquiera había respondido al mensaje que me envió el viernes. 

-Anda, vamos a cenar y a ponernos al día, hermanita. -Jamie se puso de pie y yo la imité.

-He hecho boloñesa.-informé cuando llegamos al recibidor.

-Genial. Pues siéntate en el sofá y ponte la tele, todavía sigues paliducha. Me cambio y caliento todo, ¿vale? Ya verás como después de cenar te encuentras mejor.

Accedí de buena gana, necesitaba un par de minutos para mí. Cuando me senté en el sofá, las imágenes de lo que acaba de presenciar se manifestaron en mi cabeza. 

Todo era demasiado impactante para que mi cerebro pudiera comprenderlo, y aún así me resultó extrañamente familiar. ¿Era ese el verdadero Clark Kent? Escondí la cabeza entre las manos y comprendí todo el sufrimiento que podía haberse ahorrado si se hubiera levantado del suelo cada vez que le habían hecho bullying. 

-¡Brooke!-chilló mi hermana alarmada.

Asustada, me levanté de golpe y corrí hacia las escaleras.

-¿Puedes explicarme de quién es esto?-mi hermana agitó la camisa de Clark en el aire, desde la planta de arriba.

-Eh… me la compré el otro día.-contesté con rapidez.

Mi hermana ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué es cinco tallas mayor a la tuya?-preguntó mientras observaba la etiqueta con interés.

-Me gusta la ropa ancha, ya lo sabes.

Jamie bajó trotando las escaleras.

-Brooke, no sé a quién intentas engañar. Esta camisa es de tío, y se parece mucho a las de…

-Vale, es de Scott.-mentí rápidamente. Si Jamie se enteraba de que me había acostado con Clark, el interrogatorio se alargaría durante horas y no me apetecía.

-¿Has estado follándote a Scott todo el fin de semana?

-¿Por qué dices eso?-chillé escandalizada.

-Bueno, hay una pila de platos sucios bastante importante en la cocina. Además, tus bragas estaban en el suelo al lado de esto.-Jamie me aplastó la camisa contra la cara.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema?-dije arrebatándole la prenda.

-En realidad, este tema me interesa muchísimo.-respondió ella mientras se dirigía a la cocina. -En cuatro días han pasado cosas muy interesantes en tu vida,  _ hermanita _ . Tu amor de la adolescencia ha vuelto al pueblo y tu reacción ha sido encerrarte en casa y tirarte a Scott, con el que según tú, no estás saliendo.-parloteaba mientras revoloteaba por la cocina calentando la comida, y poniendo la mesa.-No me malinterpretes, no me parece mal, simplemente quiero saber si lo has hecho porque querías o por evitar pensar en el maldito  _ Kent _ .

Mi hermana no iba a dejar el tema estar. Me senté en la mesa y me masajeé las sienes, intentando pensar en qué decirle.

-Toma, bebe y empieza a contármelo todo.-Jamie me colocó una cerveza delante.

La acepté de buena gana y le di un enorme trago. En los últimos días había bebido más que en el último mes entero.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-suspiré rindiéndome.

-¿Folla bien?

-Joder, Jamie.-me sonrojé y no pude evitar contraer las piernas al recordar como habían sido mis encuentros con Clark.

-Ostras, pues sí que folla bien.-comentó mi hermana sorprendida.-Quiero decir, mira como te has puesto de roja al recordarlo.

El sonido del microondas hizo que tuviera que detener su interrogatorio. Se levantó y sacó el cuenco, para después proceder a repartir la comida. 

Cuando dejó los platos en la mesa me di cuenta de que el mío estaba bastante más cargado que el suyo. 

-¿Por qué tengo que comer el doble que tú?-arrugué el ceño. Una de las cosas de tener complejo de madre y haber sido yo quién criará a Jamie, era que siempre le ponía a ella más comida en el plato.

-Bueno, has estado follando todo el fin de semana. Necesitas reponer energía.-me guiñó un ojo. 

-¿Podemos cambiar ya de tema?-noté como volvía a sonrojarme. -Y por favor, deja de hablar así si no quieres que te castigue. Papá no nos educó para que seas tan malhablada.-reprendí molesta.

-Claro, hablemos de algo que me interesa más.-comentó ella con una sonrisa. 

Asentí agradecida.

- _ Kent _ . Cuéntamelo todo. 

Me llevé el tenedor a la boca y mastiqué con lentitud.

-No hay nada que contar.-respondí secamente.

-Yo creo que sí, le has visto después de …¿cuántos años exactamente?

-Casi diez.

-Diez.-repitió mi hermana. -¿Cómo fue el reencuentro?, ¿te dijo algo?

Decidí que en esa parte podía ser sincera, era más sencillo que buscar una mentira.

-No hablamos mucho. Me quemé la mano. Él me puso hielo. Llegó su madre, y yo me fui. Fin de la historia.

-¿Perdón?, ¿estuviste a solas con él, te quemaste y él te curó?

Asentí.

-Joder Brooke, ahora lo entiendo.-comentó con la boca llena.

-¿El qué?

-Qué hayas tenido la necesidad de desahogarte con Scoot. 

No le respondí y seguí comiendo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

La miré sin comprender.

-Quiero decir, Clark y tú...¿vais a volver a ser amigos o algo? Porque creo que su vuelta te ha afectado más de lo que quieres reconocer. 

Le di un trago a la cerveza antes de responder un rotundo y sincero:

-No lo sé.

Mi hermana estiró el brazo por encima de la mesa y me apretó la mano. 

-Estamos juntas, Brooke. 

-Lo sé.-Le devolví el apretón.

-Si quieres verle, adelante. Si no quieres, no tienes porqué hacerlo. Y si te molesta, estaré encantada de coger el viejo rifle de papá y hacerle una visita.

-¡Jamie!-protesté escandalizada.-¡No digas esas cosas!

Mi hermana me sacó la lengua y siguió comiendo como si nada. Se me puso la piel de gallina al imaginarme sin querer qué pasaría si mi hermana cumpliera su amenaza y apuntara con el rifle a Clark. Me di cuenta de que probablemente Clark, la alcanzaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le arrebataría el arma y la partiría en dos, antes de que mi hermana consiguiera poner el dedo en el gatillo. 

-¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?-desvié mi atención hacia ella.

-No tan divertido como el tuyo.-comentó con sorna, antes de proceder a contarme todo lo que había hecho. En algún punto de la conversación desconecté y no pude evitar que mi mente viajara hacia Clark. Le visualicé sentado, donde ahora se encontraba mi hermana. Se me contrajeron las tripas al recordar cómo esa mañana lo habíamos hecho contra la pared, ahora entendía porqué cuando le había pedido que lo hiciera más fuerte, su respuesta había sido: no quiero hacerte daño. Si Clark podía levantar una furgoneta con una sola mano, ¿qué no podría hacer conmigo?

Cuando terminamos de cenar, y le aseguré a Jamie cinco veces que estaba bien, me fui a dormir. Me lavé los dientes y me puse el pijama. Cuando entré en mi habitación, el olor a lo que habíamos hecho Clark y yo me penetró por las fosas nasales.  Abrí las ventanas de par en par para airear la habitación y me dejé caer en la cama. Cuando aterricé en el colchón algo se clavó en mi culo, me removí incómoda y me di cuenta de que era el cuaderno negro de Clark. Lo sostuve un segundo contra mi pecho antes de abrirlo y comenzar a leer su historia.


	10. Confesiones en el granero

Cuando cerré el cuaderno de Clark tenía el corazón en un puño. Estaba hecha un lío y tenía muchísimas preguntas que hacerle. Las ganas que tenía de hablar con él hicieron que no pudiera esperar al día siguiente, además, de los dos, yo siempre había sido la impulsiva. No tenía claro que le diría cuando le viera, ni cómo me iba a sentir, ni que le iba a parecer a él pero todo eso no lo pensé antes de salir de casa.

Mientras conducía hacía su casa, no pude evitar pensar en lo que había leído en la última página.

<<

_ Llevo un par de días pensando que mañana es tu cumpleaños, y dándole vueltas a la idea de si volver a Smallville o no. Esta mañana he hecho una bolsa con ropa para un par de días, y me he ido a la estación de autobuses. La respuesta siempre ha estado ahí: no me veo capaz de pasar el día de tu cumpleaños sin verte. Tu cumpleaños y nuestro primer beso para mi siempre estarán unidos. Así que he decidido volver a buscarte, creo que voy a contarte todo y dejarte decidir a ti qué quieres hacer. Todavía no tengo las respuestas que necesito, y no creo que vaya a tenerlas pronto. La idea de haberme ido sin contarte nada, se me antoja cada vez más tonta.  _

  
  


_ Hace dos semanas me acerqué al campus de la universidad de arte, es donde se imparten las clases de fotografía. Estuve todo el día vagando por allí, entré en todos los edificios y recorrí la biblioteca entera, creo que te gustaría mucho. El corazón se me paró en el pecho cuando en el uno de los pasillos vi a una pareja besándose apasionadamente. Por un segundo me pareció que erais Scott Addams y tú. Me quedé allí plantado hasta que se separaron, cuando me miraron y vi que no eras tú, solté todo el aire que estaba reteniendo en los pulmones. Me marché de allí a toda prisa y desde entonces me ha estado atormentando el hecho de que pudieras estar con otra persona. De hecho, siempre he pensado que Scott estaba tan enamorado de ti como lo estoy yo. Bueno, como lo estoy yo es imposible. Ese día al llegar a casa, hice lo único que podía hacer, llamé a mi madre y le pregunté por ti. Me contó que sigues en el pueblo pero que no te ve mucho. Eso me deja con muchas dudas porque pensaba que a estas alturas ya estarías en Metrópolis. Quizá por eso, hasta ahora no he sido capaz de abandonar esta ciudad, porque en el fondo tenía la esperanza de verte en cualquier parte. Y si eso pasaba, sería el destino el que nos habría unido.  _

_ He soñado despierto muchas veces con que vives aquí conmigo, que desayunamos juntos cada mañana y luego tu te vas a la universidad, mientras yo sigo investigando y buscando pistas de mi pasado. Y qué nos sentamos a cenar juntos y nos contamos lo que hemos hecho durante el día.  _

_ Pienso en nuestro beso y las ganas que tengo de repetirlo más de lo que debería. A veces, me atormento pensando en si me habrás olvidado, o si simplemente me besaste porque descubriste como me sentía y no querías que me fuera. Necesito hablar de esto contigo, Brooke.  _

_ He pensando en llamarte muchas veces, pero nunca me atrevo. Así que aquí estoy en un acto de valentía, durmiendo a tan solo cien millas de casa, en el mismo motel que me quedé la primera noche que me fui, en el mismo lugar donde empecé a escribir este cuaderno.  _

_ Quiero darte una sorpresa mañana, pero la verdad es que no sé qué hacer, ni cómo vas a reaccionar. Si me presento en tu puerta con un ramo de margaritas, ¿qué harías, Brooke?, ¿me las tirarás a la cara?, ¿te alegrarás de verme?, ¿volverías a besarme? _

_ Siento mucho la pésima letra que estoy teniendo hoy, pero pensar que te voy a ver dentro de unas horas me pone bastante nervioso. _

_ Te quiero. _

_ Clark. _

_ >> _

Aparqué a una distancia prudencial de la granja porque no quería despertar a Martha, ni que el perro se pusiera a ladrar. No estaba segura de qué iba a hacer, ni siquiera de si Clark estaría despierto, pero no podía irme a dormir ignorando todo lo que había leído. Al bajarme del coche enseguida noté el frío de la noche de Kansas, y me di cuenta de que había salido de casa tan rápido que me había ido en pijama. Agradecí al menos haber tenido la lucidez suficiente de ponerme deportivas para conducir. 

  
  


Caminé a toda prisa hacia la puerta, apretando con fuerza el cuaderno contra mi pecho. Leer el primer año de Clark fuera de Smallville había empezado a resquebrajar el muro de autoprotección que yo había construido alrededor de mi corazón, y me había permitido comenzar a entender el porqué de sus acciones. Antes no podía empatizar con él, porque no entendía porqué se había marchado, aunque me seguía doliendo que en diez años no hubiera dado señales de vida, ni siquiera cuando se murió mi padre. Pasé mucho tiempo queriendo contactar con él, pero no tenía la manera de hacerlo.  Las partes donde explicaba porqué había tenido que actuar como lo había hecho, la promesa que le hizo a su padre y que le hubiera tenido que dejar morir delante de sus ojos me habían conmovido profundamente. Al recordar el dolor que Clark me había transmitido en esas páginas, se me volvieron a humedecer los ojos. 

  
  


Iba tan nerviosa que cuando quise darme cuenta estaba en el porche de los Kent. Subí las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y me paré a escasos centímetros de la puerta. ¿Debería llamar? Si tocaba suavemente, ¿Clark podría oírlo?, ¿tendría super oído también? Hasta donde sabía tenía fuerza y velocidad, pero no sabía si tendría algún don más.

-¿Brooke?

Di un respingo al escuchar su voz, cuando me giré no esperaba tenerle tan cerca. Le observé durante unos segundos, tenía puesta una chaqueta de cuadros muy parecida a la camisa que se había olvidado en mi casa, y cara de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Clark al ver el estado en el que me encontraba. 

Negué con la cabeza. 

Clark subió un escalón a la vez que yo bajé otro. Tres escalones era todo lo que nos separaba. 

-¿Qué ocurre?-insistió alarmado. 

-Me lo he leído.-estampé el cuaderno contra su pecho.-Entero.-añadí con voz temblorosa. 

Clark cogió el cuaderno, mientras asentía. Lo sujetó entre las manos y lo miró pensativo.

-¿Qué hora es?

Clark echó un vistazo rápido a su reloj de pulsera.

-Las dos.-contestó mirándome a los ojos. 

Solté aire. Las dos de la mañana. Increíble. Había salido de mi casa corriendo como una desquiciada, sin pararme a mirar la hora. Clark debería pensar que estaba loca. Nadie aparece en tu casa sin avisar un domingo por la noche, en pijama y visiblemente alterada. Una ráfaga de aire se coló entre nosotros y yo tirité.

-Estás muerta de frío.-comentó mientras se bajaba la cremallera de la chaqueta.

-No.-negué con la cabeza.-No hace falta. No importa.

-A mí me importa.-dijo subiendo un escalón. En un movimiento demasiado rápido para un humano, se quitó la chaqueta y antes de que pudiera volver a decirle que no era necesario, ya me la había colocado sobre los hombros. Me fijé entonces en qué llevaba la misma camisa que cuando se había ido de mi casa, seis horas antes.

-Gracias.-susurré.

-No hay de qué.

  
  


Durante unos instantes ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Estar dos escalones por encima, me dejaba prácticamente a su altura y no tenía necesidad de alzar el rostro para verle la cara. La luz del porche era demasiado tenue para que pudiera apreciar el azul de sus ojos.

-Brooke, ¿vas a explicarme por qué estás aquí?-soltó de repente. -Es decir, me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensas ahora de mí.

-Clark…yo-me costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas.-Me…¿me enseñas…la nave?-me tembló la voz al hablar. Ya no supe si a causa del frío o de los nervios. No sabía porqué, pero en ese momento era lo que más necesitaba ver en el mundo. Tenía la sensación de que sería determinante para caer hacia un lado u otro de la fina cuerda que sentía que pisaba desde su regreso. 

  
  


Él asintió sin decir nada y así es como le seguí hacia el granero en silencio. Cuando entramos, prendió las luces y se dirigió al final, apartó unos pesados bloques de alfalfa sin inmutarse, tiró de una cuerda y la madera del suelo se separó descubriendo unas escaleras. 

Me sorprendió que después de tantos años de amistad no supiera que el granero tenía una planta subterránea. Me pregunté cuánta gente lo sabría y cuánto desconocía yo aún del Clark que tenía delante. Él pareció adivinar mis pensamientos.

-Nadie lo sabía. Nadie lo sabe.-se corrigió.-Solo mi madre, y bueno, ahora tú.

  
  


Bajé las escaleras detrás de él y terminamos en una estancia casi igual de grande que la de arriba, pero peor iluminada. En el centro había algo enorme cubierto por una tela blanca. Clark se situó al lado y yo me quedé plantada al final de las escaleras. Agarró el tejido y lo apretó entre los dedos.

-¿Estás segura?-me miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Lo estás tú, Clark?

Asintió y tiró de la tela descubriendo la nave. Me llevé la mano a la boca con rapidez, provocando que la chaqueta de Clark se me resbalara por los hombros y se cayera al suelo. Era verdad. Todo lo que había escrito en el cuaderno era verdad. Ya sabía lo que me encontraría antes de venir, pero aún así era muy distinto leerlo que verlo con mis propios ojos. 

-Mis padres me encontraron.-comenzó Clark. -Durante mucho tiempo pensaron que el gobierno aparecería en su casa reclamandome, por suerte, nunca vino nadie. -hablaba sin mirarme, mientras acariciaba el metal de la nave.-Lo que trato de decirte, aunque ya lo sabes, es que no soy de este mundo. No soy humano.

Todo el dolor que Clark me había transmitido a través de sus palabras escritas, junto con la expresión de su rostro en ese momento, hicieron que no pudiera contener las lágrimas. Entendía perfectamente que se hubiera marchado, y más después de la muerte de su padre, de la que estoy segura aún se culpaba. Yo habría hecho lo mismo. 

-Al principio renegué de esto, no quería ser parte de ello. Estaba profundamente asustado.-Clark hizo una mueca. -De hecho, lo primero que le pregunté a mi padre era si no podíamos continuar fingiendo que yo era su hijo. Yo quería ser normal, tener una familia y no preguntarme constantemente dónde estarían mis verdaderos padres. ¿Vinieron a este planeta conmigo?, ¿intentaron buscarme?, ¿me abandonaron?-Clark cogió aire. -No he tenido una vida fácil. Nunca he encajado con nadie y siempre me he sentido fuera de lugar, pero ¿sabes qué era lo que me hacía sentir normal?-hizo una pausa y mi corazón se quedó a la espera.-Tú. Tú eras lo que me hacía sentir normal. 

Sollocé con tanta fuerza que Clark despegó la vista del aparato que le había traído a la tierra, y enfocó sus ojos en mí. 

-¿Por qué lloras?

El nudo enorme que me oprimía la garganta con fuerza, me impedía contestar. Me limpié las lágrimas que caían a raudales por mi rostro. Había estado ciega. 

-Brooke, me gustaría saber qué piensas. Necesito saber si me tienes miedo o no, porque ahora mismo lo único que quiero hacer es acercarme a ti, pero no quiero sobrepasar ningún límite. Sé que es mucha información que asimilar, pero necesito saber si lloras porque estas asustada y quieres marcharte.

Me parecía increíble que, incluso en una situación como esa, Clark siguiera preocupándose por mí y por lo que yo pensaba más que por sí mismo y todo lo que tenía encima. 

-Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que yo no quería hacerte daño.-le dio un pequeño golpe a la nave, que le hizo una abolladura. -Le prometí a mi padre que no le diría nada a nadie, y eso te incluía. Fue muy difícil para mí. Me daba miedo que se cumpliera lo que creían mis padres, que te asustaras de mi y que me vieras como el rarito que veían los demás. No supe gestionarlo.-Clark apoyó la palma derecha en la nave, y agachó la cabeza.-No quiero que me tengas miedo.-susurró con la voz rota.

-Clark…-di un paso en su dirección y él al escuchar su nombre apretó los ojos con fuerza. Parecía dolido. Mis pies entonces cobraron vida propia, me coloqué en el hueco libre que quedaba entre él y la nave. 

  
  


Posé mis manos en sus mejillas y le obligué a girar la cara. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Él continuó quieto, parecía que iba a dejar que fuera yo la que diera el primer paso. Esta vez lo entendía, él acababa de revelarme su mayor secreto y ya me lo había dicho “quiero contarte la verdad y que seas tú quien decida.” 

-Clark.-volví a llamarle y contuve las ganas de besarle porque era consciente de que en ese momento lo que necesitábamos era hablar. -No te tengo miedo.-su expresión se relajó un poco.-Nunca podría tenerte miedo.-Quité las manos de sus mejillas y las dejé caer a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.-Siento mucho no haber estado ahí para ti cuando más me necesitabas. 

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero me adelanté. Ahora me tocaba hablar a mí. Él ya me había expuesto su corazón al dejarme su cuaderno sin reservas.

-Me duele saber por todo lo que has tenido que pasar solo, y lo ciega que he estado. Lo siento mucho.-no pude evitar llorar de nuevo. 

Anticipándose a mis movimientos se irguió y yo cerré la distancia que nos separaba y estreché mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, él hizo lo mismo conmigo, y nos abrazamos como habíamos hecho tantos años atrás, con un montón de sentimientos enormes entre nosotros. Escondí la cabeza en su pecho y me permití desahogarme.

-Por favor, Brooke, no llores.-habló contra mi pelo.

-Lo siento, Clark.

-¿Por qué? Nada es culpa tuya.-dijo frotándome la espalda con cariño.

-Siento no haber estado a la altura de nuestra amistad. Tú siempre has estado ahí para mí, y yo he estado demasiado ciega.

Clark apoyó las manos en mis hombros y me empujó suavemente para apartarme. Yo no tenía fuerzas suficientes para mirarle a la cara. 

-Brooke, tú siempre has estado ahí para mí. Siempre.

No despegué la vista de su pecho. Odiaba que las personas me vieran llorar, me hacía sentir vulnerable y yo tenía que ser fuerte, mi hermana dependía de mi fortaleza. Ya no había rastro de las barreras que protegían mi corazón de Clark. 

-Te he empapado la camisa, lo siento.-señalé con la mano allí donde había rastro de mis lágrimas.

-No me importa, yo quiero saber como te sientes. 

¿Cómo me sentía? Pues hecha un lio. Todavía tenía muchísimo que asimilar, Clark había vuelto, Clark tenía poderes, Clark se había ido a buscar a sus padres, Clark y yo nos habíamos besado, Clark, ¿me quería? , ¿había encontrado a sus padres?, ¿vino a buscarme?

-¿Viniste a buscarme?-pregunté con un hilo de voz, temiendo saber la respuesta y con el corazón en un puño. 

El rostro de Clark se convirtió en la viva imagen del dolor, cerró los ojos y asintió. 

Escondí la cara entre las manos y suspiré. No era posible. No. 

-No estabas.-informó el.-Fui primero a visitar a mi madre, le pregunté directamente por ti y me dijo que habías ido la noche anterior a despedirte de ella, que le habías dicho que te habías animado a irte a la universidad. Y habría ido a buscarte, si ella no me hubiera dicho que después de un año entero, era el primer día que te había visto ilusionada por algo. 

-Me fui porque me horrorizaba que no volvieras.-me sinceré. -Durante mucho tiempo sufrí tu ausencia, y cuando me di cuenta de que probablemente no volverías y de que yo tenía que avanzar con mi vida, me di el plazo. Te esperaría un año y después me iría, pero la sola idea de pensar que el año cumpliría el día de mi cumpleaños, y de pasar el día aquí y que tu no regresaras, se me hacía impensable. Así que muerta de miedo decidí marcharme un día antes. Me sentía fatal por no haberme pasado a ver a tu madre en un año entero, me di cuenta de que había sido una egoísta y de que ella también te había perdido. Así que fui a disculparme y a despedirme. En realidad, tenía la esperanza de llegar y verte sentado en el columpio. Como siempre. 

-Lo siento.-se disculpó Clark.

Me encogí de hombros. Ya daba igual. 

-¿Te das cuenta de que probablemente nos cruzamos en el camino?-se me escapó una carcajada amarga mientras me limpiaba los restos de las lágrimas. La cantidad de sufrimiento que podríamos habernos ahorrado era demasiada. ¿Dónde estaríamos ahora si nos hubiéramos encontrado?, ¿Habríamos vivido juntos?

-Siento haberte hecho sufrir.-insistió.-Nunca pensé que era igual de doloroso para ti que para mí. De haberlo sabido, hubiera removido Metrópolis entero hasta dar contigo.

No supe qué contestar a eso. Recordé entonces que cuando vino a mi casa días atrás, me había dicho que ahora sabía quién era. Significaba eso qué…

-Has encontrado a tus padres, ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Genial. Me alegro mucho.-Era cierto que me alegraba, pero también me ponía nerviosa. Si Clark había encontrado a su verdadera familia, ¿se marcharía para estar con ellos? Sería lo lógico.

-No sé qué está pasando ahora mismo por tu cabeza, pero no voy a volver a irme.-prometió.-Por si te quedas más tranquila, le he hecho la misma promesa a mi madre.

Quise creerle. Lo quise con todas mis fuerzas, pero era demasiado para asimilar, no quería que la parte romántica nublara todo lo demás. Ante todo, Clark y yo habíamos sido mejores amigos durante años, así que me recordé que tenía que actuar como una amiga de verdad haría. 

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-cuestioné mirándole directamente a los ojos.-De tus padres. ¿Cómo son?

-En realidad solo encontré a Jor-El, mi padre.-explicó Clark. 

¿Jor-El? En ese instante caí en la cuenta de que probablemente esos padres le habían dado otro nombre a Clark. Un nombre de otro planeta.

-¿Te pusieron otro nombre?

-Si.-asintió con calma. -Kal. Kal-El es mi nombre.

-Kal-El.-repetí asombrada. Para mí era todavía difícil asimilar que el Clark que tenía delante, no era en realidad hijo de los Kent y que me quedaba mucho por descubrir de Kal. -¿Y tu madre?

-Mi madre está muerta. 

-Clark, lo siento mucho.-agarré su mano derecha y le di un suave apretón.

-En realidad, mi padre también está muerto. Los dos murieron en Krypton. Lo que he encontrado es un holograma de él. Su conciencia.

Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Qué?, ¿un holograma de su padre?, ¿eso existía?

-¿Qué estás pensando?-Clark acarició la parte superior de mi mano con su pulgar.

-¿Me das el segundo cuaderno?

-Yo puedo contarte todo lo que quieras. 

-Lo sé, pero prefiero leerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Me gusta saber cómo te sentías en cada momento, dónde estabas y qué hacías, y también-me armé de valor-quiero saber como te sientes y cómo te has sentido por mi a lo largo del tiempo.

Ya no tenía sentido seguir escondiendo las cosas más tiempo. 

-Brooke, mírame.-hice lo que me pedía.-Creo que la respuesta es más que evidente.-soltó mi mano y extendió las palmas. -Estoy muerto de miedo por si estoy soñando, o peor aún, por si no lo estoy pero decides alejarte de mi cuando termines de leer los cuadernos, o cuando descubras todas las cosas que puedo hacer. A lo mejor si vieses todo de lo que soy capaz, te asustarías. No estoy seguro de lo que vas a hacer, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de lo que siento por ti. Nunca he estado más seguro en mi vida de algo. Brooke, llevo enamorado de ti desde que teníamos once años y eso no ha cambiado ni un solo segundo. Ni cuando estaba en la otra punta del mundo, ni ahora que te tengo delante. Todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros estos últimos días me parece demasiado bonito para ser real, y tengo miedo de que cuando leas todo lo que te he escrito salgas corriendo.

-Clark.-interrumpí.-¿Crees que si fuera a hacer eso estaría ahora aquí? Te he visto levantar una furgoneta con una mano, cosa que es a priori imposible, y he venido de madrugada en pijama, como una loca, porque he salido corriendo de mi casa en cuanto he terminado de leer. Dudo mucho que nada de lo que vayas a decirme pueda sorprenderme. Bueno no-me corregí. -Estoy segura de que todo lo que viene ahora y todo lo que puedas decirme me va a sorprender. Tengo que asimilar muchísimas cosas, porque hasta hace unos días vivía con la idea de que jamás volvería a verte y de que nunca entendería porque te habías ido, y ahora estás aquí y todo ha cambiado y a la vez sigue siendo lo mismo. No sé si tiene algún sentido, pero no voy a salir corriendo, y aunque lo hiciera, ¿me alcanzarías verdad?-traté de hacer una broma al ver que seguía serio. 

A Clark se le escapó la risa.

-Así que, ¿me das el segundo cuaderno, por favor?

-Vale. ¿Qué te parece si te vas a descansar y mañana te los llevo cuando termines de trabajar?

-Me parece bien. Tenemos una cita entonces.-sonreí.

Clark me devolvió la sonrisa enseñándome todos los dientes. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tuviera una sonrisa tan perfecta?  _ No es humano,  _ me recordó la voz de mi mente. 

Volvió a tapar la nave con la sábana y me adelantó. Se agachó y recogió su chaqueta del suelo, se acercó a mí y la sostuvo en el aire para que metiera los brazos. Cuando tuve la prenda colocada, Clark apartó las manos y yo me sentí vacía. Me subí la cremallera hasta arriba y su olor volvió a colarse en mi nariz. La chaqueta me llegaba a mitad del muslo, y tuve que recogerme un poco las mangas para poder sacar las manos. 

Me hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara yo primero así que me di la vuelta y pasé a su lado para dirigirme a la escalera. Subí tres escalones en silencio y me detuve. Giré sobre mí misma y descubrí que Clark estaba un escalón por debajo de mi. 

-Clark.-murmuré con voz estrangulada. 

-Dime.-Se paró en seco y me miró con preocupación. Le aparté con suavidad un mechón del flequillo de la cara y él cerró los ojos. Abrió la boca para soltar el aire y entonces sin poder contenerme, le besé.


	11. Oigo tus latidos

Sólo eran las once de la mañana y ya iba por el tercer café. El primero me lo había tomado en casa, el segundo me lo había traído en un termo a la oficina, y el tercero acaba de recogerlo de la máquina de vending. 

Cuando volví a mi mesa, dejé la bebida con cuidado y me tiré sobre la silla con desgana. La mañana no me estaba cundiendo tanto como me hubiera gustado, menos mal que el artículo con las fotos que hice el viernes y que no había empezado a retocar, no se publicaba hasta el viernes. 

El motivo de mi cansancio se debía a que había dormido cinco horas, y eso siendo generosa. Apoyé el codo izquierdo sobre la mesa, y la cabeza sobre la palma. Solté un enorme suspiro cuando rememoré como Clark me había devuelto el beso la noche anterior. Cuando nos apartamos me acompañó a casa y me prometió que hoy me traería todo los cuadernos restantes. Me seguía sorprendiendo el hecho de que fuera a regresar a la granja a pie pero me recordó que, antes de que yo consiguiera llegar a mi habitación él ya estaría de vuelta en su porche. Tenía que ir acostumbrándome a sus poderes.

  
  


Agradecí enormemente que la oficina estuviera casi vacía. No es que trabajáramos muchos allí, éramos siete incluyendo a mi jefe. La revista de Smallville era muy pequeña, tanto que ni siquiera teníamos departamento de marketing. La mayoría de mis compañeros llevaban una media de veinte años allí, que eran básicamente los años que me sacaban a mi. El ambiente de trabajo era un poco aburrido, pero a mí me gustaba hacer fotos y editarlas. No había más fotógrafos en el pueblo, así que tenía un poco de manga ancha para hacer lo que quisiera. Con suerte en el futuro, si terminaba mudándome conseguiría trabajar en un sitio con un ambiente más dinámico. Las dos horas siguientes las pasé editando las fotos de la feria del pasado fin de semana, estuve tan concentrada que casi se me olvidó comer, y lo hice simplemente porque Emma, una de mis compañeras, me lo recordó. 

  
  


Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya había terminado mi jornada. Mientras bajaba en el ascensor, miré el móvil. Me gustaría saber a qué hora se pasaría Clark por casa, porque estaba tan cansada que me gustaría echarme una siesta, pero no tenía su móvil y tampoco sabía si tenía teléfono. Y no, no iba a llamar a su casa por varias razones: eso sería como volver directamente a los once años, y dos, no sabía si su madre sabía algo de... ¿nosotros? En cualquier caso, tenía que preguntarle. 

Salí del edificio, y antes de que pudiera dar un paso en dirección al coche, mi móvil sonó. Un audio de mi hermana. Pulse el botón de escuchar y me coloqué el móvil en el oído. 

“Brooke, me ha venido la regla y he usado el último tampón. ¿Te importaría comprar una caja antes de pasar por casa? Ah, y si ya traes un poco de chocolate, helado, o lo que te dé la gana que se pueda comer mientras veo una peli romántica te lo agradecería el resto de tus días. Tengo un día de esos de comida basura y mimos. Gracias. Eres la mejor. Te quiero.”

Al terminar de escucharla se me escapó una risa, el tono que usaba para pedir favores siempre me hacía gracia. Pulsé el botón de grabar y respondí a su mensaje: “Tienes mucha suerte. Acabo de salir. Paso por la tienda de Betty y compro. Si necesitas algo más es el momento de decirlo. Por cierto, ¿puedes hablar cuando llegue a casa?”

Entré en la tienda y la respuesta de mi hermana no se hizo esperar, pero esta vez fue por escrito en vez de audio: “Nunca entenderé que mandes audios tan cortos. No necesito nada más. Cuando llegues pega un grito y bajo.”

Hice la compra lo más rápido posible, quería llegar a casa y hablar con Jamie antes de que llegara Clark, más que nada para evitar una posible situación incómoda con ella, y porque no me sentía del todo bien por haberla mentido. Además, tenía la sospecha de que Clark y yo íbamos a volver a pasar tiempo juntos, así que cuanto antes aclarara la situación con mi hermana, mejor. 

  
  


***

Ya en casa, después de colocar la compra, llamé a Jamie pero no obtuve respuesta. Me paré en al final de la escalera y afiné el oído, escuché el agua de la ducha correr así que decidí sentarme a esperarla en el sofá y sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormida.   
  


***

Me sobresaltó el timbre de la puerta. Traté de quitarme el sueño de encima pero estaba demasiado dormida. Me incorporé ligeramente desorientada, tratando de enfocar la vista cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

-Brooke, ¡es para mí!, ¡abro yo!-escuché a mi hermana gritar mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Volví a recostarme en el sofá y me di cuenta que tenía babas en la comisura de la boca, sí que había dormido profundamente, me limpié con la manga y bostecé.

-Menudos pelos tienes.-apuntó Jamie divertida antes de abrir la puerta. -¿Qué haces tú aquí?-el tono fiero de mi hermana me sacó de la tranquilidad en la que me encontraba. 

-¿Jamie?-llamé extrañada mientras me ponía de pie. Estaba demasiado dormida aún para entender qué estaba pasando. 

-¡Vete! Ya le has hecho a Brooke demasiado daño.-Jamie escupió con rabia.

La sangre me huyó del rostro al darme cuenta de que la persona que estaría en el porche sería Clark. 

-¿Puedes darle esto de mi parte?-escuché la voz de Clark, corroborando mis sospechas.

Cuando estuve cerca de mi hermana, apoyé la mano en su hombro.-Jamie.-dije aún con la voz pastosa por el sueño. Ella me miró y yo le supliqué con los ojos que se marchara. 

-Brooke.-advirtió en tono severo.

-Por favor.-rogué.

Ella se apartó de la puerta y yo la observé mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Se cruzó de brazos y me frunció el ceño. Di un paso a la izquierda y me situé donde segundos antes había estado ella. En cuanto la luz me dio en el rostro tuve que apretar los párpados con fuerza, era demasiada para acabar de despertarme. Parpadee un par de veces, hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad y me di cuenta de que Clark llevaba vaqueros y una camisa azul cielo que destacaba el color de sus ojos, que parecían dolidos por el recibimiento de mi hermana. Como siempre, estaba guapísimo, sin proponérselo.

-Hola.-sonreí, mientras me apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. 

-Hola.-me devolvió la sonrisa, pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

Nos miramos unos segundos y volví a sentirme como el día que vino a buscarme para ir a la graduación. Igual que en ese momento, quería ponerme de puntillas y besarle. ¿Sentiría él lo mismo? Recordé el beso de la noche anterior y mi corazón se aceleró, automáticamente él dio un paso en mi dirección. En ese momento bostecé tanto que me dio vergüenza. -Perdón.-me disculpé cuando me quité la mano de la boca. 

Clark se rió por lo bajo.

-¿Te he despertado?

Asentí.

-¿Quieres un café?-pregunté conteniendo otro bostezo.

-¡Brooke!-mi hermana chilló a modo de advertencia.

Di un paso hacia atrás y la fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-preguntó ella visiblemente incomodada.

Sopese durante unos segundos su idea. No sabía que era mejor, si hablar con ella o no. Miré a Clark con cara de disculpa y él asintió.

-Te espero aquí fuera mejor. No quiero molestar.

-Gracias. No tardo.-fue todo lo que le dije. 

Dejé la puerta abierta y seguí a mi hermana hacia el patio trasero. Por la manera en la que pisaba con fuerza el suelo, sabía qué estaba nerviosa. 

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-quise saber, en cuanto salimos al patio trasero.

-¿A mí?-contestó ella cruzándose de brazos.-No soy yo la que ayer estaba hecha mierda porque ese… _paleto_ ha regresado al pueblo. 

-No le insultes.-respondí tajante.

-Joder, Brooke. Yo solo me preocupo por ti, no quiero que vuelva a romperte el corazón.

-Agradezco tu preocupación Jamie, pero ayer dijiste que respetarías cualquier decisión que yo tomase.

-Que respete tus decisiones no quiere decir que me gusten. Estás actuando de manera muy errática, has estado tirándote a Scott todo el fin de semana para no pensar en Clark, ¿y ahora le vas a dejar entrar en casa como si nada?

Se me escapó la risa, me enternecía que mi hermana se preocupase por mí, ver a una persona tan bajita tan cabreada era divertido. 

-¿Encima te ríes? Yo alucino contigo.-negó con la cabeza.-Bueno haz lo que quieras, pero no me pidas que sea simpática con él.

-Jamie, por favor. Es importante para mí. 

-Pues para ser tan importante, te recuerdo que tienes sobre tu almohada la camisa de otro tío. 

-Jamie, la camisa es de Clark.-confesé de sopetón.

Mi hermana puso la misma cara que si le hubiera tirado un jarro de agua helada por encima de la cabeza. 

-¿Cómo es posible? No puede ser. Tú has estado aquí. Con Scott.

Negué con la cabeza y me mordí el labio.

-¿Me has mentido?-mi hermana arqueó las cejas. -¿Qué significa eso? Espera un momento, ¿te has acostado con Kent?

Asentí.

-Pero, ¿y Scott? No lo entiendo Brooke, y me parece fatal que me hayas mentido. 

-Lo sé, quería contártelo hoy en cuanto llegase a casa, pero te estabas duchando y luego no me has despertado. Lo siento pero, ¿podemos hablarlo luego por favor?-supliqué con la mirada.

-Vale.-accedió.-Estaré en mi habitación. Si necesitas algo, llámame.

Sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y se fue. La seguí dentro de la casa, antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta principal, escuché el portazo que dio al entrar en su habitación. 

Clark seguía plantado en el porche delantero, de espaldas a la puerta. Tenía la mano derecha metida en el bolsillo del pantalón y en la izquierda sujetaba una bolsa de deporte, donde supuse que estaban sus cuadernos.

-Clark.-llamé desde el umbral. Él se giró y me miró.-Lo siento. Pasa.

-No sé si es buena idea. De todos modos, solo venía a traerte los cuadernos.-la tristeza de su rostro me oprimió el corazón. Di un paso en su dirección, le agarré del brazo y tiré de él en hacia el interior de mi casa. Después, cerré la puerta. 

-¿Café?-volví a preguntar. Él negó con la cabeza.-¿Te apetece que nos sentemos en el porche trasero?

Clark se encogió de hombros. Suficiente. Llevaba unos días en el pueblo y estaba cansada de ver su semblante de preocupación. Apreté los labios y suspiré.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él.

-Nada.-contesté rápidamente. -Me apetece pasar un rato contigo, pero creo que tú solo quieres irte.-Entré en la cocina y me serví una taza de café, en casa siempre teníamos la cafetera llena. Mi hermana y yo éramos adictas. Sentí su presencia detrás de mí, me di la vuelta y me apoyé en la encimera. Le di un trago al café y le miré. -Lo que ha dicho mi hermana…

-Tiene razón.-me cortó él. 

-Bueno, es cierto que me hiciste daño yéndote, pero eso ya lo sabías. Y tú también has sufrido.-repuse acercándome a él.-Antes no entendía nada, ahora sí.

Él permaneció callado.

-De todos modos, lo que diga mi hermana no cambia nada. 

-Se preocupa por ti.

-Lo sé.-asentí.

-Clark, me gustaría mucho que te quedarás un rato.-pedí sin apartar la vista de la taza.

-Vale.-accedió.

-¿Te apetece beber algo?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Vale, pues vamos fuera.-salí de la cocina y me dirigí al patio trasero con Clark siguiéndome. Me senté en las escaleras y apoyé la espalda en la barandilla. Clark me imitó. -¿Qué tal tu día?-pregunté antes de dar otro sorbo a mi café.

-Bien. He estado ayudando a mi madre en la granja. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Bien. Casi me duermo en el escritorio, así que he tenido que tomarme tres cafés. Me ha costado concentrarme, menos mal que tengo trabajo adelantado. Pero hoy no ha sido mi día. He estado distraída.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ti.-confesé sin darme cuenta. Clark me miró con intensidad y yo me acerqué ligeramente.-He estado pensando todo el día en ti.-añadí sonrojándome.

-Yo también he estado pensando en ti.-respondió inclinándose en mi dirección.

-¿Y en qué has pensado?-me aventuré a preguntar. 

-En volver a verte, y en besarte. 

-Yo he pensado en lo mismo.-susurré en voz baja. Cuando estuve a centímetros de su cara, cerré los ojos, esperando que fuera él quien uniera su boca a la mía. Me besó con delicadeza y yo sentí que la piel me ardía. Agarré su camisa con la mano que no sujetaba la taza y tiré un poco, necesitaba tenerle más cerca. Clark se apartó antes de lo que me gustaría y yo hice un sonido de desaprobación, que provocó que se le escapara la risa. 

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De ti. Eres muy graciosa cuando te despiertas. 

Rodé los ojos. 

-Bueno, ¿y los cuadernos?

Clark colocó la bolsa entre nosotros. Dejé la taza en el escalón de arriba, abrí la cremallera y descubrí que todos tenían la misma tapa dura y negra. Saqué uno con cuidado de la bolsa, y lo sostuve entre las manos.

-Son todos iguales. Debería haberlos numerado.-se lamentó.

-No te preocupes.-busqué su mano y la apreté con suavidad.-Significa mucho para mi que me dejes leer esta parte tan íntima de ti, Clark.

Él miró absorto nuestras manos unidas y suspiró.

-¿Por qué suspiras?-pregunté observando su rostro.

-Pensaba en lo bonito que sería ir de la mano contigo a los sitios.-contestó con sinceridad. 

Sin querer la imagen de Clark y yo de la mano se proyectó en mi mente, pero en seguida recordé que todo el pueblo, incluida su madre, pensaba que yo estaba saliendo con Scott. Lo que me recordó a la conversación que acaba de tener con mi hermana.

-Clark, necesito preguntarte una cosa.-dije tragando saliva.

-Claro, pregunta lo que quieras.

-Pero tienes que prometerme que no vas a reírte. 

Frunció el ceño ligeramente y asintió.

-Entre todos tus dones…está el súper-oído, ¿verdad?

Clark trató de no sonreír y asintió.

-Por eso ayer escuchaste a mi hermana subir por el porche delantero, ¿no?-quise asegurarme.

Volvió a asentir.

-Lo que significa que, antes, ¿has escuchado todo lo que hemos hablado?

-He intentado concentrarme en otros sonidos para daros privacidad, pero tu hermana estaba hablando un poco alto.

Me mordí la cara interna de la mejilla. No sabía muy bien qué decir, ya habíamos hablado de Scott y sacar yo el tema no me parecía lo más propicio. Además, ¿qué iba a decirle? Clark y yo no éramos novios. No tenía sentido lo que yo estaba pensando. Ni darle explicaciones.

-¿Y qué más cosas puedes escuchar?-pregunté para tratar de concentrarme en otras cosas.

-Tu corazón. Puedo escuchar tus latidos. Antes, cuando me has sonreído en la puerta, se te ha acelerado un poco, por eso he tenido la necesidad de acercarme a ti. 

Noté como mi piel se coloreaba rápidamente. Clark podía oír mi corazón. Por supuesto, si podía escuchar cosas que sucedían a metros de él, ¿cómo no iba a escuchar mi corazón?

-No es justo.-comenté avergonzada. Clark enarcó una ceja.-No es justo que tú puedas saber cuando se acelera mi corazón, y yo no pueda saber cuándo se acelera el tuyo.

-Brooke-me apretó la mano con cariño.-El mío se acelera cada vez que te veo o pienso en ti.

Maldije por lo bajo.-Por qué me haces esto.-apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Qué va mal?

-Nada, pero no puedes decirme esas cosas y esperar que me quede tan tranquila. 

-¿Por qué no? 

-Porque ahora me apetece besarte de manera inapropiada.

-Tu hermana…

-Lo se. 

Me miré las deportivas y entonces se me ocurrió.

-¿Y si vamos al lago?-pregunté mientras me erguía.

-¿Ahora?

-Si. Antes de que se haga de noche. Podemos ir y así puedo leer.-me puse de pie de un salto y tiré de él.-¡Venga!

Clark se levantó riéndose.

-Tienes mucho entusiasmo, para tratarse de un lago al que hemos ido juntos mil veces. 

-¡Voy a avisar a Jamie y a cambiarme!

Subí las escaleras a toda prisa y llamé a la puerta.

-¡Pasa!-gritó Jamie con desgana.

Me la encontré tumbada sobre la cama, tecleando a toda velocidad en el móvil.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-Ya lo sabes. 

Le acaricié la cabeza con cariño.

-Tengo que explicarte algunas cosas. Lo sé, pero me gustaría antes descubrir cómo me siento respecto a Clark. También es nuevo para mí.

-Has sufrido mucho.-mi hermana me agarró la mano. -He crecido contigo y con su fantasma durante mucho tiempo. Le has llamado en pesadillas, Brooke.

-Lo sé, pero todo es distinto ahora.-aseguré. -Y sé que suena a tópico, pero si me das un par de días, te prometo que te lo explicaré todo. Necesito que confíes en mí.

-Vale.

-He pensado dar un paseo con Clark. ¿Te importa?

-No me importa. Estoy con un dolor de ovarios tremendo, te aseguro que no pienso moverme de aquí. A no ser que quieras que me vaya a dormir a casa de Liam. 

-No, no te preocupes. No necesito que te vayas. 

-¿Segura?, ¿no quieres que vuelva a dejarse una camisa? Podrías coleccionarlas.-bromeó riéndose. 

Vale. Una broma. Que mi hermana hiciera una broma al respecto era buena señal. Le di un beso en la frente.

-Segura. Te veo luego. Creo que hay pizza, si tienes hambre y no he vuelto aún, háztela.

-No te preocupes. Estaba a punto de poner el diario de Noah y coger el helado que has traído.

-Buen plan.-contesté mientras salía por la puerta.

Ya en mi cuarto, me deshice rápidamente de los vaqueros y la camisa, que estaban un poco sudados, y me decidí por ropa un poco más fresca. Hacía calor y en el lago con la humedad probablemente haría más. Me puse el bañador y encima un vestido verde fino que tenía mariposas dibujadas. 

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a Clark esperando al pie de las mismas. Me sonrió y yo le di un beso fugaz.

-¿Cómo has venido hasta aquí?-pregunté cuándo nos separamos.

-Andando.-repuso como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Vale, vamos en mi coche, ¿no?-dije quitándole la taza. 

-Si quieres sí. O si quieres que nos encontremos directamente allí, ya sabes que llegaré antes.-me sonrió de medio lado.

Negué con la cabeza. 

-¿Sabes?-susurré. -Empiezo a pensar que Kal-El es un poquito fanfarrón.

Clark me agarró por la cintura y me elevó en el aire con un solo brazo. Nuestras caras quedaron a centímetros.

-Así que, ¿un fanfarrón?

Asentí y me reí.

-Pero solo un poquito, ¿no?-comentó acercándose a mi.

-Si. Solo un poquito.-coincidí antes de volver a besarle.

  
  


***

Como siempre, el lago estaba vacío. No pude evitar que un montón de recuerdos me asaltaran cuando nos sentamos en el mismo sitio que solíamos ocupar, hacía diez años que no pisaba ese lugar. Clark y yo pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde leyendo, a veces yo leía en silencio mientras mi cabeza descansaba en su pierna, otras, era él quien leía las páginas en voz alta. Mis sentimientos fueron bastante inestables la mayor parte del tiempo, vagaba en un estado que oscilaba entre la incredulidad, el orgullo, la tristeza y la alegría. Me reí con algunas partes y no pude evitar que se me saltaran las lágrimas con otras.

-Clark.-le llamé en voz baja y no me respondió.-Clark.-paré de acariciar su pelo.

-¿Eh?-abrió los ojos, parecía que se había quedado medio traspuesto.

-¿Te habías dormido?-pregunté conteniendo la risa. 

-No, pero me gusta mucho que me acaricies el pelo. Me tranquiliza.

-Ya lo sé. No sería la primera vez que te quedas dormido mientras te toco el pelo. 

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a recordármelo? No me quedé dormido viendo un paseo para recordar, simplemente mis ojos estaban descansando. 

-Lo que tú digas.

-Bueno, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?, ¿qué has leído?

-Ah.-me revolví un poco inquieta.-Bueno, estaba leyendo la parte de la graduación.

-Ah. Eso.-Clark volvió a relajarse.-¿Qué pasa con eso?

-¿Por qué no me pediste que fuera contigo?

-Porque tú me lo pediste antes a mí.

-Ya, pero yo te lo pedí para ir como amigos, no en plan romántico.

-Para mí no había distinción, yo estaba feliz de ir contigo.

-¿Cómo que no hay distinción?-cuestioné contrariada. 

-¿Qué quieres decir?-contestó.

-Bueno, me hubiera gustado que me lo pidieras en plan romántico. 

Clark se incorporó para sentarse y se quedó enfrente de mí. -Sinceramente, nunca pensé que tuviera ninguna posibilidad. Además, le dijiste que no al tío más popular de clase, ¿qué oportunidad tenía yo contra Scott?

Resoplé fastidiada.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto?-quiso saber.

-Pues porque ese día, cuando viniste a buscarme, quería besarte. Te vi en la puerta, con el ramillete para mi, y tan guapo…

-¿Guapo con la túnica de graduación roja y el birrete horrible?

-Pues sí. Y me enfada porque a lo mejor si me lo hubieras pedido, nos habríamos besado y quizás no habríamos tenido que sufrir separados tanto tiempo. Leyendo tus palabras me doy cuenta de que lo has pasado tan mal como yo. Y además, me hubiera gustado mucho bailar contigo.-añadí con la boca pequeña. 

-¿En serio?

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

-Bueno, no sé, siempre he creído que estabas fuera de mis posibilidades.

-Clark, te besé cuando te despediste de mi.

-Eso fue tres meses después. 

-Vale, da igual.-repuse contrariada.

-No da igual si te molesta. 

-Pues sí me molesta, porque leo tus palabras y parece que estás describiendo exactamente como me sentía yo. Las ganas de tocarte, el anhelo de besarte, no sé, me enfada.-cerré el cuaderno y lo dejé a un lado.

Clark apoyó las manos en el suelo para impulsarse y se acercó un poco más a mí. 

-No tiene sentido pensar qué habría pasado, Brooke. 

-Lo sé.-suspiré. 

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

-Háblame del cuatro de julio. Del último. De cuando vinimos aquí.

En una de las páginas que me había leído Clark el primer día en mi cocina, me confesaba que ahí fue cuando había decidido marcharse y buscar su identidad, porque se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de mi.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-preguntó acariciando mi antebrazo.

-¿De verdad aquí te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de mi?

-Si. Profundamente.

-O sea que en la graduación, si yo te hubiera besado, ¿te hubieras apartado?

-¿Tu que crees?

-No lo sé, por eso te estoy preguntando.

-Por supuesto que no. Me habría quedado en estado de shock los primeros segundos, como cuando me besaste por primera vez, pero luego te lo habría devuelto. 

-Pero yo no te gustaba entonces.

-No. Yo no he dicho eso. Ya te dije anoche que estoy enamorado de ti desde los once años, simplemente aquel día me di cuenta las ganas que tenía de tener una oportunidad real contigo, y para eso, necesitaba saber antes quién era. Tenía dieciocho años Brooke, no tenía ni idea de nada, pero sí sabía que te quería.

Me sonrojé. Yo también recordaba ese día. Ese día estuve a punto de besar a Clark en el agua, pero no me atreví. Aquí podía haber sido nuestro primer beso.

-Hasta entonces me conformaba con tenerte a mi lado, pero es que recuerdo el momento exacto en que todo cambió para mí. No es que cambiara, es que adquirió un nuevo sentido. Salimos del coche corriendo. Estábamos echando una carrera, ¿te acuerdas?

Asentí.

-Te reías como una loca mientras corríamos. La meta era la orilla del lago. El que perdiera pagaría la cena esa noche.

-Es verdad.-recordé. -Me ganaste. Espera, ¿hiciste trampas?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Clark, estabas esperándome al final del muelle con los brazos cruzados como si llevaras allí una hora. Eso fue de fanfarrón, reconócelo.

-Si. Lo fue. Y entonces tu te tiraste sobre mi y me empujaste al lago. Nos caímos los dos. Cuando sacaste la cabeza del agua, tenías el pelo pegado a la cara y te estabas riendo a carcajadas. Las luces de los fuegos artificiales se reflejaron en tus pupilas y en ese instante lo supe. Supe que quería observar esos ojos el resto de mi vida. Quería observarlos después de besarte, mientras te reías, cuando llorases, al hacer el amor, quería ver tus ojos siempre. Dejaste de mirar el espectáculo para mirarme a mí, de pronto dejaste de reírte y te pusiste muy seria. Nadaste lentamente en mi dirección y yo me puse muy nervioso, y entonces, me salpicaste y volviste a reírte como una loca. “Nos hemos tirado al lago con ropa”decías mientras te reías. Y yo te dije que tenía gracia que dijeras nos hemos tirado, cuando tu nos empujaste a los dos.

-Clark, casi te beso.-interrumpí. -Vamos, que me puse seria porque quería besarte.

-¿En serio?-Clark usó otra vez ese tono de sorpresa. ¿Tanto le costaba creer que me atraía?

-Te lo juro. Piénsalo _Kent_ , nuestro primer beso podía haber sido en el lago, pero no supiste aprovechar la oportunidad. 

Clark miró discretamente alrededor y antes de que me diera cuenta, me había cogido en brazos. 

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté cuando reaccioné.

-Esta vez sí que voy a aprovechar mi oportunidad.-contestó mientras caminaba conmigo en brazos hacia el muelle.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Clark, ¡bájame!

Clark me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡ _Kent_!, ¡no te atreverás!-exclamé cuando estábamos en el borde. 

Clark enarcó las cejas y puso cara de: no me tientes.

-Déjame quitarme las deportivas antes.-Moví los pies para descalzarme y cuando la segunda zapatilla chocó contra la madera del borde, Clark me dejó caer. 

Me hundí en el agua, que estaba un poco fría, y moví las piernas con rapidez. Antes de que pudiera salir a la superficie, escuché el inconfundible sonido de Clark tirándose cerca.

Noté unas manos en mi cintura, que me elevaron y me lanzaron por el aire, haciendo que cayera agua otra vez. Cuando saqué la cabeza para coger aire me estaba riendo tanto que no podía respirar. 

Volví a sentir las manos de Clark en mis caderas, pero esta vez me giraron con suavidad para colocarme frente a él. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron la sensación de alegría se transformó en algo más y me sentí totalmente atrapada por la atmósfera de tensión que nos rodeaba. 

-Hola.-susurré mientras me movía para no hundirme. A diferencia de Clark, yo no hacía pie.

-Hola.-contestó él acercándose a mi lentamente. 

Me sujetó por la cintura para que yo no tuviera que seguir moviéndome, antes inclinarse y unir su boca a la mía. Sus labios eran tan cálidos que dejé de notar el agua fría. Me empujó contra él, y yo respondí apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros y enroscando las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. Él apretó el agarre en mi cintura y tuve escalofríos. Cuando se separó de mí, yo tenía la respiración entrecortada y una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto?-besé la punta de su nariz.

-Estoy feliz de haber aprovechado mi oportunidad.

-Solo te ha costado diez años, _Kent_.-dije rozando sus labios con los míos.

-Podrías haberme dado alguna señal, _Reed_.-contestó contra mi boca.

-¿Una señal como ésta?-pregunté antes de besar su cuello.

A Clark se le escapó un gemido, y yo sentí un latigazo de deseo sacudirme entera. Me froté contra él y mordí su cuello. Sus manos se desplazaron de mi cintura a mi culo y me elevó ligeramente.

-¿Sabes, _Kent_?-susurré contra su oído.-Espero que esta oportunidad sí que la aproveches.-mordí su oreja y el efecto fue instantáneo.

Clark maldijo antes de buscar mi boca con la suya para besarme con una pasión desmedida. Temblé entera cuando atrapó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y me mordió con osadía. Mis manos recorrieron su pecho desnudo mientras él hundía el rostro en mi cuello.

-¿Y tu camisa?-pregunté al sentir su piel bajo mis palmas.

Clark abandonó mi cuello para mirarme.

-Me la he quitado antes de tirarme.-comentó antes de volver a besarme.-Así no tendrás que volver a casa con el vestido mojado.

Su confesión hizo que mi corazón revoloteara como un colibrí. La sensación cálida de mis labios se instaló dentro de mi cuerpo. Le aparté con cariño el mechón de pelo de la frente y sus ojos me miraron con intensidad. Mientras le besaba busqué con las manos el botón de sus vaqueros. Traté de desabrocharlos entre besos pero la tela mojada y el movimiento del agua hicieron que fuera imposible. Gruñí de frustración y la respuesta de Clark no se hizo esperar, en un movimiento rápido, su mano reemplazó a la mía y se soltó el botón. 

-Gracias. Muy considerado por tu parte.-bromeé.

-Por ti lo que sea, _Reed_.-sonó bastante engreído.

Perfile su labio con mi lengua y la sonrisa fanfarrona desapareció de su rostro, y fue reemplazada por una expresión salvaje. No sabía porqué pero que usara mi apellido en este contexto, me parecía muy sexy, y hacía que mi interior palpitara con deseo. Le bajé la prenda lo más rápido que pude. No podía esperar. Le quería ya. Clark me agarró por la cintura y me subió lo suficiente para colocarse delante de mi entrada. Me sorprendió la facilidad con la que entró en mí, con la piel resbaladiza era más fácil perder el control. 

-Me gusta.-mi voz sonó ahogada.

-¿El qué?-musitó.

-Todo. Que uses mi apellido.-susurré besando su cuello. Él respondió moviendo la cadera y yo tuve que morder su piel para evitar gemir ruidosamente.

-A mí también.-contestó sin dejar de moverse.-Prefiero que me llames _Kent_ mientras te hago el amor, a cuando te enfadas.

Mi respiración se aceleró. Sus manos me exploraban con suavidad, mientras que yo aplastaba las palmas contra su piel. Necesitaba sentirle más cerca. 

-Lo siento.-me disculpé cuando me di cuenta de que había clavado las uñas en la piel de su espalda.

-Tranquila. Soy fuerte. Ha sido como el arañazo de un gatito recién nacido.-Clark no dejó de moverse ni un momento.

Esas palabras hicieron que me sintiera más cerca de él que nunca. Ya no había secretos entre nosotros. Había pensado muchas veces cómo sería hacer el amor con él, y cómo habría sido besarle en el lago, y la realidad estaba superando la ficción. Me precipité contra él como las pequeñas olas lo hacían contra la arena de la orilla. Y él me siguió pocos segundos después, sin dejar de murmurar mi nombre. 

Me desplomé contra su cuerpo y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Él me sujetó con firmeza, como si fuera el ancla que impedía que me fuera a la deriva. 

-No quiero que te vayas.-comenté mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

Clark se apartó con delicadeza. Me agarró la mano derecha y le dio un beso, antes de colocarla sobre su pecho. Sentí la calidez de su piel, pero también noté su corazón.

-Mis latidos.-explicó.-Son tuyos. Ahora tú también puedes escucharlos.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, probablemente del cúmulo de emociones de sus palabras, lo que había leído y lo que acaba de experimentar entre sus brazos.

-No podría irme Brooke, porque mi corazón se quedaría aquí contigo.-me acarició la mejilla con cariño. -Te quiero.-aseguró y yo le besé una vez más.


	12. Creo que estoy celoso

Los dos días siguientes transcurrieron igual. Madrugaba, tomaba café, me iba a la oficina, tomaba más café, Clark me recogía en casa, íbamos al lago y pasábamos la tarde leyendo hasta que anochecía y era imposible seguir diferenciando las letras. Descubrí que Clark había vivido como un nómada la mayor parte del tiempo que había pasado fuera del pueblo. También conocí su punto de vista y como se había sentido a lo largo de nuestros años de amistad, como su madre le había enseñado a calmarse cuando el mundo le parecía demasiado grande y como yo había sido sin saberlo, un gran apoyo para él. 

-Brooke.-escuché la voz de mi compañera Emma llamarme y giré la cabeza automáticamente.-Te voy a mandar ya el artículo de la feria, cuando puedas maqueta las fotos y así lo mando a la imprenta.

Le sonreí mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Maquetar el artículo era prácticamente todo el trabajo que tenía hoy y no debería quitarme mucho tiempo. No parecía que nada interesante fuera a pasar en el pueblo en los próximos días, pero yo estaba nerviosa y cansada. Llevaba días durmiendo muy poco. Clark no me dejaba muy tarde en casa, pero yo cada noche no había podido parar de leer hasta quedarme dormida, por eso al día siguiente tenía la necesidad de llenar mi organismo de cafeína. 

Y estaba nerviosa porque solo me quedaba un cuaderno por leer, y correspondía al último año de Clark. Me había hecho prometer que lo leeríamos juntos porque según él era el más interesante. Hasta donde sabía, había encontrado a su padre poco antes de regresar a Smallville y supuse que esa era la historia que leería esta tarde. Me entretuve en mis ensoñaciones imaginando como sería Jor-El. ¿Tendría el mismo color de pelo que Clark?, ¿los mismos ojos azules?, ¿sería igual de amable?, ¿o esa cualidad era adquirida de los Kent?

Bostecé antes de darle otro trago al café. Con suerte, cuando el día acabase ya no habría nada que me quitara el sueño. O eso esperaba. El fin de semana tenía que trabajar en el bar y doblar el turno del domingo porque había partido de fútbol. Podría aprovechar las mañanas para descansar, y hacer las tareas de la casa, aunque mi hermana se había encargado de todo desde el lunes. 

Mi móvil sonó, era un audio de Jamie parecía que la había invocado al pensar en ella. Llevaba los cascos puestos, como siempre que estaba concentrada en el trabajo, por eso le di directamente al play y la voz de mi hermana inundó mis oídos.

“Hola. ¿Qué tal va la mañana? Yo acabo de salir de clase, casi me duermo en trigonometría. Voy a dormir en casa de Liam esta noche, ¿vale? Y mañana iré con él a clase, así que no tienes que llevarme. Vamos que puedes invitar al granjero a casa y robarle otras de sus camisas si quieres. Ya he visto que tienes dos en tu cuarto. ¿Cuántas más piensas guardar? Anoche vi Querido John y terminé el helado y tengo que confesarte que ver pelis románticas sin ti no me gusta tanto. No puedo quejarme con nadie. No en serio, te echo de menos y estoy deseando que nos sentemos a hablar. ¿Yoga y desayuno el domingo? Bueno ya me dices, que tengas buena mañana. Un besito.”

Jamie y yo solíamos practicar Yoga al menos una vez por semana. Normalmente una vez lo hacíamos en el porche trasero de casa y la otra íbamos a clase, pero el centro estaba cerrado este mes por vacaciones, lo que nos dejaba a mi hermana y a mí con una sola sesión y en casa. Nos apuntamos a clase hace dos años y nos ha venido muy bien para combatir el estrés, especialmente a mi, aunque era cierto que Jamie estaba más nerviosa de lo normal con el tema de la universidad. 

  
  


Me levanté de mi sitio y me fui al baño. Nadie iba a decirme nada por mandar un audio desde mi puesto de trabajo, pero yo no me sentía del todo cómoda, por lo que escogí la intimidad del aseo. Cerré la puerta, me apoyé contra la pared y le grabé un audio a mi hermana..

“La mañana va bien, aunque por primera vez en mucho tiempo tengo muchas ganas de salir del trabajo. Y sí, me apetece ver al  _ granjero _ aunque no entiendo por qué sigues refiriéndote a él así. Vale, gracias por avisarme de que no duermes en casa. Voy a pasar cuando salga por el supermercado he notado que nos faltan bastantes cosas y supongo que mañana querrás comerte otra tarrina de helado. ¿Te encontraré en casa antes de que te vayas? Me parece bien el desayuno del domingo, pero que no sea muy temprano, por la noche hay partido y tengo turno doble en el bar. Por cierto me alegra saber que no te has dormido en trigonometría. Espero haber contestado a todo. Hablamos. Un besito.”

Me guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo del vaquero y observé mi reflejo en el espejo. Me solté el moño que estaba casi deshecho y mi cabello rubio cayó en cascada. Me revolví la raíz y traté de alisarlo con las manos antes de volver a hacerme un moño de bailarina. No me gustaba ir despeinada. Volví a meter el trozo de camisa que se había salido, por dentro del pantalón. La verdad es que tenía mejor aspecto que la semana pasada, especialmente que el día que llegó Clark, donde parecía una demente con el rimel corrido y manchada de harina. Mi compañera Emma no paraba de decirme que tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, y la verdad es que comenzaba a verlo yo también. 

Hacía una semana que Clark había regresado y mi vida había dado un cambio radical en muchos aspectos. Apenas había visto a mi hermana, y había dejado de estar… ¿soltera? Era cierto que Clark y yo aún no habíamos definido nuestra relación, pero también era cierto que llevábamos viéndonos 5 días seguidos. Él en varias ocasiones me había dicho que me quería, aunque la mayoría de las veces había sido a través de las palabras escritas en su cuaderno. Yo todavía no se lo había dicho a él. No estaba preparada para asumir mis sentimientos en voz alta, y él prefería que yo leyera el último cuaderno antes de sentarnos a hablar sobre lo que iba a pasar o no. Él todavía tenía dudas y creía que yo podría cambiar de opinión. No sabía que ocurriría esta noche si nos daba tiempo a terminar de leer, porque cada vez que cerrábamos el cuaderno lo único que habíamos hecho era besarnos. Tenía la sensación de estar dentro de mi cuerpo de 19 años, que por aquel entonces lo único que pensaba era en Clark y en el beso que nos habíamos dado. Ahora entendía porque Jamie no podía despegarse de Liam cuando estaban juntos. ¿Significaba eso que yo también estaba enamorada?

Me apoyé en el lavabo y volví a sacarme el móvil del bolsillo para mandarle un mensaje a Clark. La otra noche, después de hacer el amor con él en el lago, le pregunté si tenía teléfono. Como sospechaba no tenía, según él nunca había tenido la necesidad de tenerlo, pero al día siguiente se compró uno. Cuando me lo enseñó yo no pude evitar levantar una ceja y su respuesta fue: ahora si que tengo la necesidad de comunicarme con alguien. 

Me reí al recordarlo y tecleé con velocidad.

Brooke 11.17am: _“_ _Te echo de menos.”_

Su respuesta tardó cinco segundos en llegarme:

Clark 11.17am:  _ “Y yo a ti más. ¿Qué tal va el trabajo?” _

Brooke 11.18am:  _ “Bien. ¿Puedes venir hoy a buscarme un poco más tarde? Tengo que acabar una cosa del trabajo y luego quiero hacer la compra. ¿Te parece bien a las seis?” _

Clark 11.18am:  _ “Allí estaré.” _

Sentí un montón de mariposas revolotear por mi estómago. 

Brooke 11.18am:  _ “Mi hermana va a dormir en casa de su novio, ¿te apetece quedarte a cenar en lugar de ir al lago? O bueno, podemos ir al lago y luego cenar en casa.” _

Clark 11.18am:  _ “Vale. ¿Qué llevo yo?” _

Brooke 11.19am:  _ “El pijama.” _

Le contesté y me quedé a la espera. Vi los puntitos en la pantalla que indicaban que estaba escribiendo, aparecer y desaparecer un par de veces. Parecía que estaba sopesando su respuesta. Lo mío había sido una indirecta muy directa.

Clark 11.19am:  _ “¿Me estás invitando a dormir como cuando éramos adolescentes? ¿Tengo que llevarme el saco de dormir?” _

Brooke 11.19am:  _ “No, porque cuando teníamos 17 años, dormíamos de verdad ;).” _

Clark 11.20am:  “Bien jugado,  _ Reed ;) _ . Te veo a las seis.”

  
  


Volví a mi sitio sin poder contener la sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me ilusionaba con una persona, y la perspectiva de una cena romántica con Clark en mi casa me apetecía muchísimo. Tenía muchas ganas de acabar el cuaderno con él. Me puse los cascos y traté de concentrarme en terminar el trabajo lo más rápido posible. Quería que me diera tiempo suficiente para llegar a casa temprano, ducharme y cambiarme la ropa. 

***

Cuando salí del trabajo me dirigí directamente a la tienda, repuse lo que necesitábamos mi hermana y yo, y después vagué por los pasillos pensando qué comprar. ¿Qué podríamos cenar? Después de consultar un par de recetas en el móvil, decidí preparar pollo a la toscana. Tenía la mayoría de ingredientes en casa así que cogí lo que me faltaba y de camino a las cajas metí en el carro una botella de vino, unas velas y cogí unos brownies que ya estaban hechos. 

***

Mientras guardaba la compra en el maletero escuché una voz llamarme. Me di la vuelta y me encontré de frente con Scott Addams. Mi antiguo compañero de clase, el mismo con el que había tenido un par de citas y el chico que todo el pueblo pensaba que era mi novio. Sus ojos marrones parecían menos llamativos que la última vez que le había visto. 

-Hola Scott. ¿Qué tal?-sonreí visiblemente incómoda.

-Bien. ¿Y tú?-contestó escuetamente.

-Bien, gracias.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Bien.-cerré la puerta del maletero.-Mañana se publica un artículo de la feria.

-Te escribí el fin de semana, pero supongo que estabas muy ocupada.

Mierda. El mensaje que no había contestado. 

-Oh, vaya.-Me aclaré la garganta. -Lo siento. Ha sido un fin de semana de locos, entre la feria y que he tenido turno en el bar no he tenido tiempo de nada.

-Me lo imaginaba.-Se acercó a mi.-Si te apetece podemos volver a quedar este fin de semana.

Me congelé en el sitio. ¿Qué debía decir ahora? No quería hacerle daño. Scott me caía muy bien, pero lo poco que podía haber sentido por él se había esfumado con el regreso de Clark. 

-No puedo.-respondí automáticamente.

-Entiendo.-sus labios formaron una fina línea.-Bueno, otro fin de semana entonces.

Asentí y forcé una sonrisa.

-¿Te has enterado ya?-preguntó interesado.

-¿De qué?

-Kent. Ha vuelto al pueblo.-Scott arqueó una ceja. -Estabais muy unidos, ¿no?

-Ah. Si.-asentí.-Si me había enterado.

Me sorprendió que se hiciera el loco, cuando Clark y yo siempre estábamos juntos en el instituto.

-He oído que casi se mete en una pelea en tu bar el otro día.-se rió. -Supongo que no cambia.

Su comentario me ofendió en lo más profundo.

-Hasta donde sé, Clark nunca se ha metido en las peleas por voluntad propia.-contesté apretando los puños. -Y de todos modos, lo hizo por defenderme.

-Entonces ya le has visto.-puso los ojos en blanco. -¡Qué coincidencia!

-¿El qué?

-Que justo aparezca después de que la reportera esa venga por aquí haciendo preguntas sobre él.

-¿Qué reportera?

-Lane. Ya sabes, la del Daily Planet.

-¿Lois Lane?

-Francamente Brooke, me sorprende que no lo sepas.-aseguró revolviéndose el pelo.-Ha hablado con medio pueblo. Estaba muy interesada en el accidente del autobús del instituto. Curioso, ¿no? Hasta donde sé la vieron entrando en la granja de los Kent.

La sangre me huyó del rostro. ¿Qué hacía Lois Lane indagando en el pasado de Clark? Esa mujer tenía varios premios pulitzer y solo escribía noticias realmente grandes. ¿Significaba eso que le había descubierto?, ¿que ya lo sabía?

-Yo…-no encontré las palabras porque no sabía que decir.-Tengo que irme. Nos vemos.-dije antes de meterme en el coche a toda prisa sin darle tiempo a responder. 

  
  


Conduje a casa sumida en mis pensamientos, que ahora mismo eran un enjambre de abejas. Me inquietaba muchísimo que Lois hubiera venido haciendo preguntas sobre Clark. Ella había entrado a su casa y él no me lo había contado. ¿Por qué?, ¿qué motivos tenía Clark para ocultarlo?, ¿sería eso lo que me explicaría en el último cuaderno? 

  
  


***

Sin darme cuenta mi conducción me había llevado al lago, en vez de a casa.

Algo en mi interior me decía que debía leer el último año de Clark antes de hablar con él, y sin darme cuenta mi cerebro me había traído hasta aquí. Apagué el motor, cogí mi bolsa y me dirigí a nuestro sitio. Me senté debajo del árbol saqué el libro y comencé a leer a toda velocidad. 

Durante el rato que estuve leyendo hasta que me sonó el móvil estuve alucinando. El último año de Clark había sido el más ajetreado de todos. Con el corazón en un puño había leído como casi se ahoga después de salvar a unos empleados de una plataforma petrolífera, sentí celos por su compañera del bar, la que solía sonreírle y referirse a él por apelativos cariñosos. Mientras leía la parte de Alaska, tuve que abrir y cerrar el cuaderno varias veces. Incrédula. ¿Clark había salvado a Lois?, ¿y había cauterizado su herida con sus propios ojos?, ¿con los ojos? Eso despejaba una incógnita, Clark y Lois se conocían y debían tener la confianza suficiente para que ella visitara su casa. 

En ese momento mi móvil sonó y no pude seguir leyendo. Vi el nombre de Clark en la pantalla y sopesé la idea de contestar o no. Me puse de pie y descolgué el teléfono pero no dije nada. 

…

-¿Brooke?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Estoy en tu puerta. 

Me aparté el móvil de la oreja para consultar la hora. Las 18.00.  _ Mierda.  _

-Brooke, ¿va todo bien?

-No.

No iba todo bien, estaba hecha un lío y quería terminar de leer todo, para poder entenderle antes de verle.

-¿Dónde estás?-su voz sonaba ansiosa.

-En el lago.

Escuché un ruido muy fuerte y tuve que apartarme el teléfono del oído, como si hubiera interferencias. Me llevé el teléfono a la oreja de nuevo y entonces escuché su voz detrás de mí. 

-¿Brooke?

Me giré lentamente, aún con el móvil en la mano, y me encontré cara a cara con Clark. Sus bonitos ojos azules brillaban con la luz del atardecer, pero sus labios no sonreían como cada vez que me veía. Dio un paso en mi dirección y yo retrocedí otro. Sus cejas se juntaron.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Esto.-dije levantado el cuaderno en el aire.-Lois. Lane. ¿Qué tienes con ella?

-¿Cómo?

-Se que la rescataste, acabo de leerlo. La reportera que mencionas del Daily Planet... es ella, ¿no? Y sabe quién eres.

Clark permaneció en silencio.

-Por supuesto que lo sabe.-suspiré. -Pensaba que solo lo sabíamos tu madre y yo. Y ahora me entero que Lois lo sabe antes que yo, ¿también te has acostado con ella?-pregunté incapaz de contener el genio.

-¿Qué?, ¿de dónde sacas esa idea?-él parecía estupefacto.

-Scott me ha dicho que la han visto entrando en tu casa.

-¿Scott?

-Si. 

-Brooke, puedo explicártelo.-volvió a acercarse a mí, y yo volví a retroceder. 

-No necesito que me expliques nada. Soy idiota, porque cuando Scott me ha dicho que Lane vino aquí a hacer preguntas sobre ti me he asustado por ti pensando que te delataría y que sería para publicar una de sus despampanantes historias, pero algo me ha impedido llamarte directamente, algo me decía que primero debía leer. Y ahora resulta que estaba equivocada y que la conoces.-se me quebró la voz. 

-Brooke, le salvé la vida en Alaska y no volví a verla hasta la semana pasada. 

-Hasta la semana pasada aquí, ¿en Smallville? Y si ha entrado en tu casa significa que conoce a tu madre, ¿no?

-Si.

No sabía qué hacer. Yo no conocía personalmente a Lois, pero si la había visto en la televisión muchísimas veces. Era guapísima y siempre iba en zapatos de tacón de aguja. 

Asentí torciendo la boca.

-¿Qué estás pensando?-quiso saber.

-Nada.-negué con la cabeza. -Muchas cosas. No lo sé. 

Se acercó a mí y yo no me aparté. Y como siempre que le tenía cerca el corazón casi se me sale del pecho.

-Vale, dime todas esas cosas. Por partes. Una a una. Y juntos vamos a aclarar esto.-aseguró colocándome un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-¿Cómo cauterizaste su herida? Enséñamelo.

Quería ver esa parte de Clark que yo no había visto aún, pero Lois sí. Los celos me retorcieron el corazón un poquito. Nos miramos fijamente unos segundos. 

-¿Estás segura?

-Quiero verlo.

Clark se apartó de mí y se alejó un poco. Cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos ya no eran azules. Me quedé anclada en el sitio incapaz de hablar, este poder era muy diferente a los otros que había visto. Con los ojos rojos, Clark parecía una persona totalmente diferente, incluso podría decirse que tenía un aspecto amenazador. 

Él centró la mirada en el árbol que tenía enfrente y una fina rama comenzó a quemarse, después se partió y se cayó al suelo. Él la pisó un par de veces para evitar que el fuego se propagase. Se dio la vuelta para mirarme y su rostro se ensombreció cuando me vio la cara de shock.

-¿Ahora me tienes miedo?-preguntó dolido.

-No te tengo miedo.

Eso era verdad. No le tenía miedo. Es verdad que estaba alucinando porque pensaba que a estas alturas ya nada podría sorprenderme, pero no le tenía miedo.

-¿Entonces qué estás pensando ahora?

-¿Viniste la semana pasada y viste a Lois?

Él asintió.

-¿Cuándo?

-El martes. 

-Pero regresaste el miércoles. Yo te vi entrar por la puerta cargando una maleta y saludaste a tu madre como si acabases de llegar. 

-Vine el día antes para hablar con Lois.La encontré en la tumba de mi padre. Quiere revelar mi historia y publicarla en el Daily Planet.-Se quedó callado y me observó antes de continuar.-El miércoles regresé en autobús, de manera convencional para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Has regresado por Lois? 

-No. -Hizo una pausa.-He regresado por ti, porque ahora sé quién soy, y sé lo que quiero. Ya te lo dije.-Volvió a quedarse callado. -Iba a regresar de todos modos. 

-Pero Lois…

-Es solo una amiga.

-Ya.-dije dándole la espalda.

Le tuve delante en menos de un segundo.

-¿Estás celosa?

-¿Celosa yo?-me reí amargamente. -¿Por qué tendría que estar celosa?

-Por nada. No tienes ningún motivo. 

Me terminé de enfadar.

-Por supuesto que no. No es motivo suficiente que esa mujer despampanante con una gran carrera y un montón de premios sepa tu secreto, y que se haya enterado antes que yo.-caminaba furiosa de un lado a otro mientras hablaba. 

-¿Qué más da todo eso?-interrumpió Clark.

-Si importa. No entiendo porqué no me lo has contado antes.

-No te lo he dicho porque no ha salido la conversación.

-¿Y por qué en el cuaderno no mencionas su nombre?, ¿no querías que lo supiera?

-No creí que tuviera relevancia. 

-Muy bien, y ¿qué relación tienes con Lois?, ¿va a publicar tu historia?-sentía las mejillas calientes. Estaba tan enfadada que sentía que era una olla en ebullición. -Es que sigo sin entenderlo.

-No tengo ninguna relación con ella. La he visto dos veces en mi vida.-explicó con calma.-Ella quiere contar mi historia pero yo no quiero que lo haga, y creo que va a respetarlo. 

Asentí un par de veces. ¿Desde cuando una reportera sin escrúpulos respetaba las decisiones de los demás? Podría ganar un montón de premios si publicase la historia de Clark.

-¿Y qué hacía en tu casa?-no pude evitar preguntar.

-Vino buscándome y se encontró con mi madre. Ella por supuesto no le contó nada. Justo esa noche la llamé para contarle que estaba pensando regresar esa semana y antes de que pudiera hacerlo, me contó que una reportera del Daily Planet estaba haciendo preguntas sobre mi. No me quedó más remedio que tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que preguntara a medio pueblo, pero creo que llegué un poco tarde. 

Asentí.

-Scott me ha dicho que ha preguntado a todo el pueblo pero a mi no se ha acercado.-clavé la vista en el suelo.

-¿Cuándo has estado con él?-su voz sonó preocupada y levanté la mirada.

-Me lo he encontrado a la salida del trabajo.

-¿Qué más te ha dicho? 

-Me ha preguntado si podíamos quedar otra vez el fin de semana, y si me había enterado de que estabas en el pueblo.

La mandíbula de Clark se tensó. 

-¿Y vas a quedar con él?-preguntó tragando saliva.

-¿Vas a quedar tú con Lois?

-No.

-Bien.-repuse con gesto serio.-¿Qué te pasa?

-Creo que estoy celoso.-soltó aire. -Desde que has mencionado a Scott siento una sensación muy desagradable en el estómago. Lo mismo que cuando mi madre me dijo el otro día que creía que estabas saliendo con él. Me enfada que te haya preguntado si me has visto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque siempre he tenido la sensación de que los dos sabíamos cómo se sentía el otro respecto a ti. 

Asentí. Mi enfado se había evaporado un poco, y podía empatizar completamente con él por cómo se sentía, porque yo me notaba igual desde que había cerrado el cuaderno. 

-Bueno, le he dicho que no puedo quedar.-di un paso en su dirección. -Y sabe que te he visto, porque sabe lo de la pelea del bar. Me ha dicho que era curioso que regresaras al pueblo justo cuando Lois había venido haciendo preguntas, que la habían visto entrando en tu casa y que no le sorprendía que te hubieras metido en una pelea nada más llegar, que parece ser que no cambias.-apreté los labios al recordarlo. 

-¿Y qué has dicho tú?

-Le he dicho que en el colegio nunca empezabas las peleas y que lo habías hecho para defenderme.-hice una pausa antes de continuar. -La verdad es que me ha cabreado mucho su insinuación, he tenido ganas de darle un puñetazo.-confesé.

-No has cambiado nada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque creo que sigues dispuesta a enfrentarte a cualquiera que se meta conmigo.-Clark se acercó a mi. 

Levanté la cabeza para contestarle porque estaba demasiado cerca.

-Pues si.-aseguré. -Tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

-Si. ¿Hay algo más que quieras aclarar conmigo para dejar de estar enfadada?

-No quiero más secretos, Clark.

El asintió.

-En realidad lo de Lois está explicado en el cuaderno, solo que un poco más adelante. La última página la escribí el martes pasado por la noche, antes de verte. 

-Si que me he puesto celosa.-comenté girando el rostro.

-¿Por qué?-Me puso la mano debajo de la barbilla y me giró la cabeza para que lo mirara.-Yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

-Por muchas cosas, empezando porque haya conocido tu secreto antes que yo, 

-Pero eso fue porque tenía que salvarle la vida, Brooke. De lo contrario se hubiera muerto. 

-Lo sé. Me enfurece que ella haya llegado hasta aquí tirando de los hilos... no se, esa mujer es famosa por conseguir todo lo que se propone. Seguro que tiene una gran mansión en Metrópolis en la que tendrá colocados todos sus premios, mientras que yo…

-Brooke. Para. No quiero que termines esa frase.- Me miró fijamente, y todas las palabras que quería decirle se borraron de mi cerebro.-Ya te lo he dicho. Yo estoy enamorado de ti desde hace tanto tiempo que no recuerdo una época de mi vida en la que no lo haya estado. Me da igual su mansión, y sus premios. Ella no es tu. 

-¿Y la chica del bar?

-¿Chrissy?

-No se como se llama, pero por esa chica descargaste tu ira destrozando un camión, debía ser importante para ti. Y la describes como una persona dulce y cariñosa.-musité. 

-No descargue mi ira por ella, si no por lo que le habían hecho. No soporto ver a los hombres aprovechándose de las mujeres, y no puedo quedarme quieto. No voy a quedarme quieto más veces. 

-Vale.

-Brooke.-sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos con suavidad.-Te quiero. Siempre has sido tú.-después se inclinó y me besó con tanta ternura que pude sentir como el enfado, los celos y todas las sensaciones desagradables se iban desvaneciendo. -¿Sigue en pie la fiesta de pijamas?-preguntó con una sonrisa cuando se apartó.

-Si, pero quiero terminar de leer el cuaderno.


End file.
